


Is This The Part

by lostmyheadd



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Converted, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jock Jennie, Mild Smut, original by Thatoneloser_kid on ao3, that one trope where Jennie is a helpless flirt and Chaeyoung acts annoyed, the enemies phase lasts like 3 chapters though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmyheadd/pseuds/lostmyheadd
Summary: The Hogwarts AU where Jennie is a cocky pro-Quidditch player and Chaeyoung just wants to care for the school's magical creatures.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 25
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized not everyone reads the tags so just to clarify, this is converted and the original author is thatoneloser_kid on ao3.

It was all the entire train was talking about. Chaeyoung could hear students whisper as she made her way to the cabin toward the front that she and her friends had been using since their second year at Hogwarts.

The reactions thus far have been mixed.

Most of the students were excited at the prospect of having a literal celebrity in the school but a few people, Chaeyoung included, didn't see the big deal.

When Chaeyoung entered the cabin her friends were already there. She eyed Lisa and Jisoo, who were sitting much closer than normal, before sitting down in between Nayeon and Irene.

"Have you heard the news?" Nayeon asked, and it was clear to Chaeyoung that she was trying her hardest to keep her excitement under control.

"Yeah, Irene told me last week."

Nayeon looked shocked at that, her head wiping around to Irene. "You knew and didn't think of telling me?"

"I didn't think it was important." Irene shrugged.

Nayeon looked shocked and a little hurt by that.

"What is the big deal?" Chaeyoung asked, slipping off her robe and fixing the silver and green tie that was hanging open around her neck.

"She is the youngest seeker ever to play for the Korean national team. They don't usually recruit anyone under the age of eighteen but they drafted her when she was fifteen. And she plays for Jisoo’s favorite team." Lisa explained. "I don't know why she's only just coming to Hogwarts now, though, she will be in her final year."

"Apparently she got too big for her beeches, developed an ego the size of Jupiter." Jisoo said, looping her own gold and red tie around her neck. "They had to bring her down a notch or two so they put her on a years leave and sent her to school."

Chaeyoung scoffed. "That's an understatement, she is such a brat. A womanizer, too, you see her with a different girl every other week."

"She does seem like an entitled brat." Irene agreed.

"What house do you think she will go into?"

"No idea." Chaeyoung hummed. "Do you think they will let her join the Quidditch team?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't." Irene shrugged.

"'Cause she is a pro player. It shouldn't be allowed." Chaeyoung stressed.

"You don't even play Quidditch," Jisoo pointed out.

"Just because I don't play doesn't mean I don't want my house to do well and it wouldn't be fair for a house to have a pro player."

"What if she is sorted into Slytherin?” Lisa arched her eyebrow at Chaeyoung who shrugged.

"Then that's different."

When they reached the castle they all broke off to sit at their respective tables. The first years were called up for sorting first and Chaeyoung felt a feeling of sadness, anxiety and nostalgia spread across her chest as she watched. Watching the sorting always made her feel strange, everyone had always told her that she didn't belong in Slytherin, she should have been a Ravenclaw. Which was something she always thought true, too, so why was she a Slytherin?

After all the first years had been sorted the transfer students were brought up. There wasn't many this year, only ten which was a third of what there had been last year.

"I wonder what house she will be sorted into," Joy whispered as one of the French transfer students was called up for sorting.

"Who?" Chaeyoung murmured disinterestedly, her eyes not leaving the pretty French girl as she took a seat on the stool.

“Jennie,” Joy huffed.

Chaeyoung glanced over at her briefly before looking back at the girl on the stage as the sorting hat considered which house to sort the young French woman into. "I don't really know, Joy.”

When Jennie was called up for sorting the entire hall fell silent. Everyone, even people who didn't like her, hoping she would be sorted into their house, be it so they could get to know her or the fact they would have one of the best seekers out there right now on their team.

Jennie sat confidently on the stool, her chin tilted up and a completely neutral expression on her face.

The hat was sat on the seekers head and Chaeyoung watched disinterestedly, she honestly didn't care what house Jennie was sorted into.

The quickest anyone had been sorted today was around five minutes but the hat seemed to know instantly which house Jennie should be in.

'Well, this is easy.' The hat hummed, 'Slytherin.'

Jennie’s lip hooked up into a ghost of a smirk as she stood up, strutting over to the cheering table, sitting down at the first available seat, which was a few benches down and across from Chaeyoung.

Everyone's eyes followed her but Jennie didn't seem phased, it actually seemed like she was thriving with the attention, like she was used to having all eyes on her.

Chaeyoung realized that that was probably the case, she had been everywhere ever since she was recruited to Seoul Stealers and the Korean national team a little over two years ago. She had been on the cover of twelve different sporting magazines and been the main focus of countless panels.

Chaeyoung almost visibly jumped when Jennie eyes snapped up to hers, her smirk still in place as she arched her eyebrow and winked at her.

Chaeyoung probably would've been charmed if it was anyone but Kim Jennie (say, the pretty French girl...), a notorious player, even at the age of eighteen. Chaeyoung had seen Jennie with at least four girls, and that was just the ones that she had been caught with. Chaeyoung scrunched her face up in disgust as she turned away.

Everyone was completely besotted with Jennie, including a lot of her friends, wherever Jennie was there was also a group following her.

It was ridiculous.

And Jennie always had this bravado about her, this obnoxious front that rubbed Chaeyoung the wrong way. She was entitled, spoilt, and everything Chaeyoung hated in a person.

She didn’t actually speak to Jennie for three weeks, even though the girl insisted on sitting beside her in every class that Chaeyoung didn’t have Jisoo or Lisa in (Or any class that had both, because apparently her best friends were close now).

They were in the hallway when Jennie approached her.

Chaeyoung spotted her first, leaning against the wall, blatantly flirting with a Hufflepuff girl. Chaeyoung rolled her eyes just as Jennie spotted her.

Jennie excused herself and made her way over to Chaeyoung.

“You’re Park Chaeyoung, right?” She said as a way of greeting her.

Chaeyoung hummed. “What do you want?”

“I missed what the astronomy homework was.”

“Because you were too busy sending notes back and forth to some girl in class.”

“Exactly, you understand.” Jennie said. “Can you help me out?”

Chaeyoung sighed, the part of her that hated Jennie wanted to tell her to just walk away, but the other, much nicer part, made her reach into her bag, pulling out the questions she had written down.

“I finished it in class, so you can keep those, it’s due on Friday.” Chaeyoung sighed, holding the paper out to Jennie.

Jennie took it, letting their fingertips touch, which was entirely unnecessary in Chaeyoung’s books.

“You finished it already?” Jennie frowned.

“It wasn’t hard.”

“Maybe not for you.” Jennie said, a little grin on her lips, stepping closer. “I’ve heard a few things about you, Park Chaeyoung, one of which being how clever you are.”

Chaeyoung felt a little flutter in her chest, but quickly reminded herself just who was complimenting her, and rolled her eyes.

“I gave you the sheet, you don’t need to try and suck up.” Chaeyoung shot back. “I’m not interested in being a part of whatever little game you get off on, Kim.”

There was something in Jennie’s eyes, for a split second, before it was replaced with that same, cold look.

“I thought you were supposed to be nice, Park.” Jennie grinned, that facade that had dropped, if only for a split second, coming up again. “Your bestie hates me, but her girlfriend seems nice.”

That made Chaeyoung frown, “Lisa doesn’t have a girlfriend.”

Jennie smirked at that, a Chaeyoung felt anger bubble in her chest when she arched her eyebrows smugly. “Whatever you say, pretty eyes.”

Chaeyoung’s blood boiled, her fingers curling into her palm when Jennie winked at her and started walking away.

“Who is it?” She called after Jennie even if, deep down, she knew.

Jennie turned to back peddle, smirk on her face. “Lisa doesn’t have a girlfriend, remember?” She said mockingly.

Chaeyoung scowled, huffing and almost stomping her foot before remembering she wasn’t six anymore.

She continued on her way, huffing as she fell down across from Lisa and Jisoo.

“What’s your deal?” Jisoo asked, only briefly glancing up from her homework.

“Jennie,” Chaeyoung shrugged and Lisa seemed to stiffen, glancing at Jisoo, who didn’t seem at all effected, her eyes not leaving the homework she was doing.

“She’s just a bitch, Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung just hummed, but kept an eye on Lisa and Jisoo over lunch, and come the end she felt dumb for not seeing it before now. The lingering touches, the longing looks, soft smiles.

She should have seen this before now, she should have known that this would happen, it always did.

When it dawned on her Chaeyoung shot up, her end of the bench scraping on the floor, catching her friends attention, startling them.

“Chaeng,” Lisa frowned.

“I’ve gotta go,” Chaeyoung said, ignoring her friend when she called her name.

Chaeyoung could feel tears prickle in her eyes, but she didn’t know why, she was over Kim Jisoo she had been for a while, so she couldn't understand why this hit her so hard.

She had just entered the dungeon when she barged into someone.

“Sorry, I-“ Chaeyoung looked up, rolling her damp eyes when she realized who it was in front of her. “Of course it’s you.”

The scowl on Jennie’s face dropped, replaced by a concerned little frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Like you don’t know,”

Jennie nodded. “Lisa.”

“How did you know?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Chaeyoung-“

“How did you know?” Chaeyoung demanded, her nails digging into her palm, her hands glowing an orange color.

Jennie noticed, eyeing her hand warily. “I saw them one night, I was practicing late, they were by the lake.”

“They saw you?”

“Yeah, Jisoo didn’t understand the big deal but Lisa said I had to keep it to myself.”

Chaeyoung could feel it prickling under her skin, the anger, the magic, and Chaeyoung knew she was close to losing her.

She flexed her fingers, an almost plasma like energy wisping around her fingers.

“Chaeyoung,” Jennie’s voice was soft, softer than Chaeyoung had ever heard it. “Do you want to head outside, get rid of that energy?”

“I need you to leave me alone.”

“Why are you so upset about this?” Jennie asked.

“It’s none of your business.” Chaeyoung turned to leave, but Jennie gently gripped onto her arm.

“You can talk to me.”

“As if I would talk to someone like you.” Chaeyoung scoffed, yanking her arm away.

“You know nothing about me,”

“I know that you are just a rich, entitled little brat who thinks the world owes her but for what? You're just a Quidditch player, a seeker, you are expendable. There are hundreds of people out there who could replace you."

For a brief second, Jennie looked hurt, but she quickly school her expression.

She grinned, a little laugh escaping her lips as she stepped closer to Chaeyoung. “Chaeyoung,” she sighed, shaking her head in mock disappointment. "I am not just a seeker, I am the seeker. The best seeker in the world right now, ranked number one by every sports magazine out there and I'm only eighteen. I'm just going to get faster, stronger, better. So, sure, there are hundreds of people out there able to take my job but none of them could do it half as well as I do."

Chaeyoung had to admire the girl’s confidence, she didn't like her but she had to admire it.

"You really think that if you were dropped anyone would remember your name a year from now?" Chaeyoung cocked an eyebrow at Jennie. "You aren't contributing anything monumental to the world, all you do is fly around a field chasing a little gold ball."

"Can you name five Quidditch players from twenty years ago?"

Chaeyoung frowned at the seemingly random question but nodded.

"Now, can you name five great wizards from twenty years ago? Other than your family or Jisoo's?"

Chaeyoung faltered. She couldn't.

"Exactly. People remember sports stars and, Chaeyoung?” Jennie smirked, arching her eyebrows at Chaeyoung. "A sports star is exactly what I am."

Chaeyoung found herself just staring at the girl in front of her, her cat eyes mirthful, her smirk cocky, and for a long while Chaeyoung couldn’t tear her eyes away from her lips.

“Looks like being nasty was enough to get rid of all that pent up energy,” Jennie smirked, stepping closer to whisper into Chaeyoung’s ear. “I know other ways to burn off energy, if you ever need a little help.”

Then she was gone, leaving Chaeyoung staring at the window facing into the lake. Jennie was right, the buzzing under her skin was gone, but it replaced with something else, a twisting in her stomach.

She didn’t go to dinner, deciding to head out to the yard instead, going to the magical creatures pen to feed the animals, which was a job she happily took in her fifth year.”

“Lisa is worried.” a voice said and Chaeyoung didn’t bother looking up from the snidget she was feeding. “She said something is wrong, she can feel it.”

“Then why isn’t she here?” Chaeyoung shot back, allowing one of the creatures to clamber up her arm and settle on her shoulder.

“She thinks she is the issue.” Jisoo said.

Chaeyoung sat back on her hunches, scratching the head of one of the snidget. “How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you and Lisa been dating?”

Jisoo sighed. “We first kissed on the final day of school last year.”

Chaeyoung laughed without humor, standing and moving toward the fence Jisoo was standing on the other side of. “Why didn’t you tell me, I thought you were my friend?”

“Lisa didn’t want me to, and it wasn’t really supposed to be anything but we spent the summer texting and she came to my place for a few days and-“ Jisoo shrugged. “I like her, Chae.”

Chaeyoung thought back to the few days Lisa had 'gone visiting her mother', anger bubbling in her stomach at the blatant lie. Chaeyoung pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. “I’m happy for you.”

“You’re not, though,” Jisoo frowned. “Why?”

Chaeyoung sighed, leaning back against the fence beside Jisoo, the snidget curling up under her hair, a soft little coo escaping its beak. “You know, growing up, Lisa was always the more popular one. And I love her, but every person I ever liked, I ever had a crush on, she went after, and of course she won.”

Jisoo went through a whole range of emotions in that moment; confusion moulded into realization, which moved to guilt, to apologetic.

“Chae,”

“Don’t.” Chaeyoung sighed.

“I didn’t know,” Jisoo murmured. “But I’m guessing Lisa does.”

Chaeyoung nodded.

Jisoo sighed, running her hand over her face. “Chaeyoung, I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine, I get it, It’s Lisa.” Chaeyoung chuckled softly.

“If I had known-.”

“What? You would have chosen me over Lisa?” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “I’m over it, Jisoo. I’m over you, I have been for a while now.”

A little smile pulled on Jisoo’s lips. “I’m that easy to get over?”

“I had a crush on you since I was eleven, I got over it when I was fifteen, I wouldn’t say four years is easy to get over.”

“Since our first year?”

“Since I walked into that train cabin and you offered me a butterscotch candy.” Chaeyoung smiled wistfully at the memory. “But I don’t have those feelings for you anymore.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice.”

“That’s okay,” Chaeyoung hummed, reaching up to pet the sleeping snidget. “We’re still friends, right?”

“Of course, Chae.” Jisoo answered immediately. “I’m flattered, honestly. I know you don’t believe this about yourself, and I think I understand why now, but you are a catch, Chaeyoung.”

“I’m sure, the last person to come on to me was Kim Jennie.”

“Mm,” Jisoo hummed in that mysterious way that made Chaeyoung curious.

“What?”

“I don’t know.” Jisoo rested her arm on the fence. “There is something about that girl.”

“Something bad?”

“No. I think she is putting on a face, I think she is lonely.”

Chaeyoung scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“Look at you, you act all sweet but you’re not.” Jisoo pointed out. “Lisa acts mean to hide the fact she is scared and unsure about how to deal with being bipolar.“

“And you,” Chaeyoung added. “You put up a carefree front to hide everything you have going on.”

“Exactly. People put up a front, maybe she just needs a chance.”

“I’m not going to be the one to give it to her.”

Jisoo nodded, “Fair enough,” she said, holding out a sandwich to Chaeyoung. “Since you missed dinner, I know you are tight with the elves but I thought I would bring you this.”

“Thank you, Chu.”

Jisoo nodded turning to leave but stopped after a few steps, turning back to Chaeyoung. “She’s not any better than you, Chae, she’s just more forward, and you have a tendency of taking a step back and staying out of her way. You are great, Chaeyoung, anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Chaeyoung was touched at the words, a playful little smile pulling on her lips. “You have to say that, you’re going to marry my best friend.”

Jisoo laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “I think you might be right.”

That took Chaeyoung by surprise. “Wait, what?”

Jisoo just grinned, giving Chaeyoung a little wave over her shoulder.

“No, wait. You can’t just say that and walk off.”

“Bye, Chae.”

Chaeyoung glanced back at the two pens of animals that still had to be given food, before turning back to Jisoo’s retreating form. “I have to feed the Skrewts and the Dugbogs but after that I am coming to find you.”

She didn’t find Jisoo, she found Lisa. It was a complete accident, she was heading down to the dungeons, focused entirely on the burn she had on her arm, that she didn’t notice the taller girl sitting on the stairs, almost tumbling over her.

“What the hell, Lis!”

“I was waiting for you.” Lisa said, eyeing Chaeyoung’s arm. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Chaeyoung yanked down her sleeve. “What do you want?”

“I’m sorry,” Lisa said. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, we were drunk, and I was having a hard time with my mom and- and she was there. I felt so guilty after the kiss, but- I don’t know, I fell in love with her, I guess.”

Chaeyoung softened. “You love her?”

Lisa nodded softly. “I do,”

Chaeyoung forced a grin, pulling her best friend into a hug before she noticed it was fake. “I’m happy for you.”

“You’re not mad?”

She was, she was mad, and hurt, and a little insecure. “I’m happy you are happy.”

“Thank you, Chae.”

Chaeyoung nodded as she pulled back. “I need to deal with this burn, but I'll see you at breakfast.”

Lisa seemed satisfied, and Chaeyoung quickly slipped into the common room, releasing a breath when the door swung closed.

"You look stressed."

She was, and that voice definitely didn't help.

She ignored Jennie, attempting to move past her into her room but as she passed, Jennie muttered something under her breath, and the burn on Chaeyoung's arm healed before her eyes.

"Is this the part where I make a comment about my burning desire for you." Jennie smirked "Lucky whatever did that didn't get that face of yours, it would be such a shame if anything happened to it."

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, any 'thank you' that was on her lips disappearing immediately, replaced with a scoff, brushing past Jennie and heading for her room.

She ignored the fact she could feel Jennie watching her the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a lot changed after that, except Jisoo and Lisa were a little more touchy in public, and Chaeyoung was happy for them, she was, but there was something bubbling in her chest, and she didn’t know what it was.

Chaeyoung found her eyes wandering to Jennie more throughout lunch times or classes, and Jennie always had that same smirk on her lips when she caught her, but Chaeyoung really liked when she didn’t. Jennie would usually be staring into space, playing with her bottom lip or her hair, and Chaeyoung hated just how attracted she was to Jennie.

Jennie did end up joining the Quidditch team, much to Jisoo and Lisa’s annoyance, and she was good. Even Chaeyoung was in awe as she watched Jennie fly around the field, a lot of the time without a hand on her broom.

Slytherin were on top, undefeated, and the rest of the school was kind of pissed about it.

Jennie, for the most part, seemed to enjoy being back on the field, and Chaeyoung had to admit she looked freer out there. And Chaeyoung was almost enjoying watching her play, until Jennie started seeking her out, grinning at her, or throwing her a wink.

Chaeyoung just got off the phone with her mother, which was short, basically just her mother telling her that she couldn’t make it this weekend. Chaeyoung’s first instinct was to go to Lisa, but before she could reach her, Jisoo was already there.

Lisa wrapped her girlfriend up in her arms, and Chaeyoung stopped, remembering that she wasn’t Lisa’s top priority anymore.

Chaeyoung felt her heart sink, turning quickly on her heels and heading to the dungeons, she was halfway down the stairs before she noticed Jennie, leaning against the wall beside the door, smirking at Chaeyoung.

“They are close, huh?” Jennie commented, and Chaeyoung had to take a breath to try and calm herself. “The two people who are supposed to be there for you are now there for each other. Who’s gonna be there for you?”

Chaeyoung eyed Jennie, eyes cold, challenging, her smug smirk. She had her arms crossed, her shoulder leaning against the stone.

Chaeyoung stared at her for a second, every cell in her body telling her to go inside, go lie down in bed and read, but she found herself advancing on Jennie, her hands gripping onto her cheeks as she pressed her body against Jennie’s, who was just able to uncross her arms in time, her hands landing on Chaeyoung’s hips as Chaeyoung kissed her.

While the anger, the pain, still prickled at her skin, it seemed to lessen, draining from her body as she pinned Jennie against the stone, grabbing the girl's hands and pushing them above her head.

“Well,” Jennie said in a gruff tone. “There is more to innocent little Chaeyoung, huh?”

“Why do you think I’m in green and silver?” It was dated idea, the idea that certain personalities should be in certain houses but there was some parts of a person that swayed the decision.

Chaeyoung kissed her again, her fingers of the hand that didn't have Jennie's hands pinned tangling in Jennie's hair, and Jennie kissed her back, nibbling at her bottom lip, causing Chaeyoung to groan, pushing her thigh in between Jennie’s, pulling a strained little whine from her.

Chaeyoung felt smug, pulling Jennie’s hair to disconnect their lips. “You’re not gonna be the one who is there for me, the last thing I need is some self-loving sports star, adding to the list of things I have going on right now.”

Jennie looked a little thrown at the sudden coldness, but managed to pull a smirk on her lips. “Do you think about me self loving often, Park?”

Any other time Chaeyoung probably would had stammered and blushed, but she was already in deep, so she pushed that away, her lips pulling up into a sharp smile.

“If that’s what gets you off, me thinking about you while I get myself off, then sure.”

Chaeyoung quickly gave the password, hopping inside and heading straight to her room. She was feeling on edge, she had been since she got back into the school, like her skin was prickling, her nerves on fire she felt like she was perpetually on the edge of losing it, and she wasn’t sure what was different this year.

Jennie looked downright smug after what happened, giving Chaeyoung even more attention than she did before, that coupled with her best friend and Jisoo spending so much time together, made Chaeyoung testy.

The next time Chaeyoung properly spoke to Jennie it was a few weeks later and it was weird.

Chaeyoung was on her way down to feed the creatures, stopping short when she noticed Jennie by the tree line, with a hippogriff, scratching the creatures chest.

“He doesn’t let anyone but me touch him,” Chaeyoung commented, because being mean or cagey just didn’t seem right right now.

Jennie didn’t jump, or startle, but she did drop her hand, pulling the sleeves of her Quidditch sweater down over her knuckles. “I can't say I blame him,” The statement didn’t come with its usual snark, which made Chaeyoung frown.

“What are you doing down here, dinner is still going?”

“I’ll get out of your hair.” Jennie turned to leave, her head bowed, and Chaeyoung knew then something was wrong.

“I have ten pens worth of animals to feed,” Chaeyoung said as Jennie passed her. “How are you with Skrewts?”

Jennie stopped walking but didn’t turn. “Awful,”

“Then you can have the less dangerous pens,” Chaeyoung offered, “If you want.”

Jennie pondered the offer, bobbing her head slightly.

“Their food is in the shed connected to their pens, they all get different quantities, but it is written in the sheds.” Chaeyoung explained as Jennie finally turned and walked toward her, and Chaeyoung couldn’t help but notice just how vulnerable she looked, the sleeves of her sweater pulled over her hands, and Chaeyoung was pretty sure she had been crying, but she couldn’t tell in the low light. "Be careful with Loki, he's cute but he got that name for a reason."

They didn’t talk while they worked but it was nice, being in the girl's company without any snarky remarks or horrible digs.

It wasn’t until they were done and Jennie made her way back over to the tree line, to see the hippogriff.

“Are you okay?” Chaeyoung asked softly.

“There was one of these guys in the woods out the back of my place, when I was a kid I use to love just sitting out back with her. ”

Chaeyoung found herself smiling as Jennie reminisced.

“The one from my home had this beautiful streak of black on her chest and she was so friendly, she would lay beside me as I read, or let me ride her.”

“What happened to her?”

“Nothing happened to her.”

Chaeyoung understood then, Jennie had spent most of the past few years traveling the world, away from her home, away from the people she loved.

Jennie shook herself out of whatever daze she was in, giving the hippogriff one last pat before turning to Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung noticed immediately the complete shift in her bravado.

“I’m surprised you can keep your hands to yourself, Chaeyoung.” She grinned.

Chaeyoung sighed, an odd sense of disappointment settling in her chest.

“Thanks for your help.”

Jennie eyed her carefully. “Why were you so mad about Lisa and Jisoo?”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Jennie.”

They didn’t talk again for another few weeks, but there was passing glances and lingering looks.

The next time they spoke it wasn’t under the best circumstances.

Her father had called telling her she couldn’t come home for autumn break, her mom was somewhere in Europe, Jisoo had offered for her to come to her place, but Chaeyoung declined, because she had asked Lisa first, Chaeyoung was just an afterthought.

But Chaeyoung was mad, and she could feel it pulse through her, her hands glowing that dangerous orange like they had always done when she got mad.

She rushed out of the school, toward the lake, trying to calm herself down.

“Chaeyoung,” a voice called, and Chaeyoung felt the anger grow. “Hold up.”

“Leave me alone, Jennie.” Chaeyoung warned.

“I get it, I do, it sucks having to stay here.” Jennie said carefully. “And your best friend-“

“It’s none of your business,” Chaeyoung snapped, turning and thrusting her hand toward Jennie, a stream of what Chaeyoung could only assume was plasma erupting from her hand, hitting Jennie square in the chest, sending her flying through the air for a few feet.

Panic raised in Chaeyoung’s chest, worrying she had killed Jennie, but when she heard her groan she relaxed, but only a little.

“I’m so sorry,” Chaeyoung gasped, rushing toward Jennie’s side.

“Fuck,” Jennie groaned. “That hurt.”

“I’m so sorry,” Chaeyoung repeated.

A little grin pulled on Jennie’s lips, one eye cracking open. “Is this the part where is say your eyes are warmer than plasma.” Jennie said, and Chaeyoung couldn’t stop the little laugh that escaped her lips as she fell back onto her hunches, Jennie pushing herself up onto her elbows with a little groan. She watched Chaeyoung carefully, and Chaeyoung looked anywhere but her. “Are you okay?”

“I think my almost burning a hole through your chest tells you everything you need to know.” Chaeyoung said. “Why did you follow me out?”

“I saw your hands, I knew something was up.”

“And you cared enough to come after me?”

“Maybe I just have a thing for pain,” Jennie grinned crookedly, but this grin was different, there was no malice behind this grin, it was teasing, playful, and Chaeyoung kind of liked it. “I’m sorry you are stuck at the school.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“That’s okay,” Jennie assured. “The only thing bruised is my pride.”

Chaeyoung moved to sit beside Jennie, watching the moon shimmer against the surface of the lake.

“Jisoo offered for me to go to her place,”

“You said no?” Jennie questioned softly.

Chaeyoung nodded. “I was just an afterthought, I think they felt bad for me.”

“You know better than that, Jisoo is one of your best friends, no?” Jennie asked.

Chaeyoung sighed. “We are opposites, you know? Lisa and I. In looks; she is tall and lean, I’m shorter. She can effortlessly make new friends, I can’t. She is an extrovert, I’m not. Every little thing about us is opposite except for one thing, our taste in people.” Chaeyoung explained, and Jennie watched her carefully. “Every single time I like someone, suddenly so does Lisa, and we both know who would win out of the two of us.”

It seemed to dawn on Jennie then. “Oh. Jisoo.”

Chaeyoung nodded. “Not anymore, but that’s not the point she always does this, and I said I’m not mad but I am.”

“I don’t blame you,” Jennie hummed. “For what it is worth,” she started, and Chaeyoung looked over at her to see Jennie looking at her with a soft smile. “I would choose you.”

Chaeyoung frowned, her eyes running over Jennie’s face. “Yeah?” She breathed, her eyes lingering on Jennie’s lips.

“Yeah,” Jennie hummed. “You are beautiful, Park Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung felt her heart flutter in her chest, that was something she had never heard before, she was cute, or smart, or kind, but never beautiful.

"Why are you such a dick, if we could have been civil like this from the beginning?" Chaeyoung asked quietly.

"Any attention is good attention." Jennie replied with a shrug, and Chaeyoung didn't know what the hell that meant.

Chaeyoung felt herself leaning in, or maybe it was Jennie, or both of them? She wasn't sure but what she was sure of was that she wanted to kiss Kim Jennie in that moment, and she wanted this kiss to be nicer, sweeter.

But, of course, she never got the chance. Lisa.

It is always Lisa.

Chaeyoung’s hands flared up again, but Jennie quickly covering one with her own, and Chaeyoung felt the anger drain from her system. “Just think about the week you are going to spend without her.” Jennie whispered and Chaeyoung laughed softly.

“There you are,” Lisa huffed, eyeing the two of them. “Since when were you friends with her.”

“On that note, I am going to go start on some homework.” Jennie announced as she stood, grinning playfully at Chaeyoung. “I had a blast, Chaeyoung.” she teased, and Chaeyoung huffed out a little laugh. Jennie turned to Lisa. “See you on the pitch on Thursday, Manoban.”

Lisa scoffed, her head whipping to Chaeyoung. “You're friends with _her_?”

Chaeyoung tutted as she stood.

“I got hurt, she was helping me out.” Jennie said.

“Whatever,” Lisa dragged her eyes from Jennie to Chaeyoung. “Are you coming to dinner?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right in.” Chaeyoung smiled, and Lisa took that as her cue to leave. “Thank you, for not telling her.”

Jennie nodded. “If you need company over the break, you know where to find me.” Chaeyoung nodded, offering Jennie a little smile.

Jennie started toward the school, but stopped and turned back to Chaeyoung, pointing over at the girl. She opened her mouth a few times, bobbing her finger, and Chaeyoung just watched, unsure of what to expect. Jennie sighed, more to herself than Chaeyoung, dropping her hand. “Night, Park.”

That wasn't what Chaeyoung expected. She hated the sense of disappointment that settled over her as Jennie turned and rushed towards the school.

Chaeyoung sighed, scuffing her toes against the grass as she watched Jennie leave, her lips hooking up into a little smile when Jennie bounced up the front stairs, peering over her shoulder toward Chaeyoung as the doors opened.

Jennie smiled back, a soft, sweet smile. Chaeyoung ignored the flutter in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Jisoo asked as she fell down across from Chaeyoung, who was hunched over the astronomy paper she was writing.

“Hm?” Chaeyoung hummed, only glancing up when she was taking a break to dip her quill into the ink.

“To my place, my aunt misses you, she said no one plays wizard chess like you do.” Jisoo laughed.

“I've got a lot of work to do.” Chaeyoung said.

“Chae,” Jisoo sighed, snagging the girls quill. “What is going on?”

“Nothing,” Chaeyoung sighed. “I have three essays and I have to study.”

“No, you've been weird.” Jisoo shot back. “Is this about Lisa and I?”

“No,” Chaeyoung sighed. “I mean, a little, but not how you think. I just- did you invite me to your place because you felt bad for me?”

Jisoo looked genuinely shocked at that.

“What? Of course not! You come to my place all the time, Chae.” Jisoo frowned. “You think I don't want you there?”

“I just- now that you and Lisa-” Chaeyoung shrugged.

“Chae, nothing has changed with us. You're one of my best friends, and I love you. I want you there because I enjoy spending time with you at home.”

Chaeyoung looked up, note the sincerity in Jisoo’s eyes. She felt stupid, she felt bad for doubting Jisoo. “I'm sorry,” Chaeyoung sighed.

“It’s okay,” Jisoo smiled. “You believe me, right?”

She did. “Yeah.”

“Good. So, will you come?”

Chaeyoung shook her head. “I meant it when I said I have a lot to do, and this is Lisa’s first time meeting your family as your girlfriend.”

Jisoo nodded. “We want you there, Chae.”

“You need time together, just the two of you.”

Jisoo nodded slightly, handing Chaeyoung back her quill. “So,” Jisoo had that little grin on her lips.

“Oh, god,” Chaeyoung grumbled.

“I've seen you staring at Jennie more recently.” Jisoo pointed out, and Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “I'm just saying, if you're into her-”

“I'm not,” Chaeyoung cut up. “She is obnoxious and selfish and I don't want to be another notch on her belt.”

“Maybe there is more to her than you think, Chae.” Jisoo said, lifting her shoulders in a little shrug. “I’ve seen her staring at you.”

It took everything in Chaeyoung not to look at Jisoo, not to ask her all kinds of questions, because she knew Jisoo would see right through her and just know how much Jennie was affecting her.

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, proper dreamy look in her eyes, too.” Chaeyoung lifted her eyes to look at Jisoo, her chin on her hand, fluttering her eyelashes at Chaeyoung. “Like this.”

“Shut up,” Chaeyoung huffed, hitting Jisoo’s hand out from under her.

“Don't act like that doesn't make you excited.” Jisoo rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

It was then Chaeyoung noted the fact that Jisoo was dressed in her Quidditch stuff. “Shit, when does the game start?”

“In half an hour,” Jisoo waved her hand dismissively. “Are you coming?”

“Lisa was mad last time when I didn't show, but she will be mad anyway when I don't show up in red and gold.”

“Hey,” Jisoo smirked as she stood, “Maybe you can cheer on Jennie.”

“Mm,” Chaeyoung grinned back, clasping her hands together and resting her chin on her knuckles. “And maybe you guys can get at least half the points Slytherin does, huh?”

“Fuck off,” Jisoo huffed, muttering something under her breath before flicking her finger toward Chaeyoung, a little zap shooting through Chaeyoung’s hand. “See you at the game, Chae.”

“Bitch,” Chaeyoung murmured, running her hands over the place Jisoo had shocked her.

Lisa spotted Chaeyoung first, offering her a smile and a playful eye roll, probably at Chaeyoung’s attire.

It was Jennie who noticed her next, hovering in the middle of the field waiting for the quaffle to be thrown. She was straddling her broom, raking her fingers through her hair before tying it back.

She glanced toward the Slytherin stands, her eyes instantly landing on Chaeyoung, her lips pulling up into a little smile as she winked at her. But there was something different about this wink, it wasn't Jennie’s typical, sleazy wink, it was almost a greeting, and Chaeyoung couldn't help but smile back, lifting her hand in a greeting.

Jennie held up ten minutes, flashing them at her three times, mouthing ‘thirty minutes. Tops’.

Chaeyoung rolling her eyes, signing ‘arrogant’ back to Jennie, not expecting her to understand but the little tilt to her head and little smile told Chaeyoung otherwise.

‘Confident’ Jennie signed back.

Chaeyoung shook her head, a soft smile on her lips.

‘If I do it under thirty, have dinner with me?’ Jennie signed, and Chaeyoung could barely keep up, she was just learning as a hobby after all.

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, ‘No way’.

Jennie didn't get a chance to reply before the game started. She caught the snitch on the thirty second minute.

Chaeyoung was in the middle of teasing-slash-comforting Lisa and Jisoo when Jennie broke through the crowd of Slytherin, a girl coming up in front of her but Jennie offered her a polite smile as she sidestepped.

Jisoo noticed her too, pulling Lisa away under the ruse of talking to Nayeon and Irene.

“So, dinner?” Jennie cocked an eyebrow, resting the end of her broom against the grass.

“You didn't get it done in half an hour.” Chaeyoung shot back, and Jennie tutted, rolling her eyes.

“How do you know sign language?” Jennie asked.

“There was a kid a few years back, he was deaf and I felt bad that everyone struggled to communicate with him.”

There was a shift in Jennie’s expression, a softness taking over her features. “You?”

“My brother is deaf, I've grown up learning the language.” Jennie shrugged. “Your bestie is trying to glare a hole into my head, so I should probably go before she avada kedavra’s me.”

Jennie turned to head back to her team, and Chaeyoung felt a little disappointed that she was giving up that easy.

“Jennie,” She called, and Jennie turned back to her, her eyebrows raised questioningly. “You are a sports star.” she said, not missing how Jennie ducked her head bashfully. “Still a rich, entitled brat, but you are good at what you do.”

“Were you watching me, Park?” Jennie tilted her head in a flirtatious way but, again, there was something different from the way Chaeyoung had seen Jennie flirt with other people.

“You're kind of hard to miss,” Chaeyoung shrugged. “But also hard to keep track of.”

Jennie laughed softly, ‘see you later’, she signed before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

\--

Lisa and Jisoo left the following day, along with most of the school, and Chaeyoung spent the rest of the day with the animals; relaxing in the snidget pen or enjoying the sun while the animals hopped around her. She fell asleep eventually, waking up just as the sun was setting.

She grumbled as she got to her feet, removing the snidgets from her shoulders and inside her robe, making her way toward the gate, frowning when she noticed a little package on the post with a note on top, held there with a pebble.

‘noticed you weren't at dinner, I figured you would be here. Maybe falling asleep so close to the forbidden forest isn't the best idea.

Jennie’

Chaeyoung smiled at the note, picking up the package and unwrapping it. She was grateful to see two sandwiches just as she heard her stomach growl.

All of her friends had gone home so Chaeyoung headed straight for the dungeon, which was empty, Chaeyoung only knew about a handful of the Slytherins that were staying at school, and a lot of them were probably spending their time with their friends in other houses.

Chaeyoung loosened her tie as she fell onto the sofa, watching the jellyfish and grindylows as they swam by the window.

This was the first time she and Lisa had been away from each other for more than a couple nights, Lisa had gone away for a few nights during the summer (Chaeyoung now knows she was using the floo system to visit Jisoo, when Chaeyoung thought she was with her mother), but they had never spent an extended amount of time away from each other.

Had you asked Chaeyoung how it would feel not being close to her childhood best friend before now she might've said she would feel lost, maybe like part of her was missing.

But now? She felt almost relaxed, a weight that she didn't even know was present on her chest lifting. She didn't feel like she was being suffocated now. She loved Lisa, more than anyone else on this planet, but she needed time away from her, she needed time to figure herself out.

Chaeyoung startled when a piece of paper in shape of a crane fluttered in front of her face, hovering there, waiting for her to catch it.

Chaeyoung looked past the paper to see Jennie perched on the windowsill of the lake window, smiling crookedly at her. “When did you get here?” Chaeyoung asked, snagging the paper and running her thumb along the fold of the neck.

“Minute or so ago,” Jennie answered, “You were so far inside your own head you didn't even hear the dungeon door close.”

Chaeyoung pocketed the paper crane, getting up and moving to sit on the opposite side of the sill, her back against the wall and her legs against her chest, mirroring Jennie, their feet could be touching, if they wanted them to, but Chaeyoung situated her feet to sit either side of Jennie’s.

“And you just, what? Sat here and watched me?”

“And made you that crane.” Jennie said. “How are you feeling without Lisa?”

“Fine, believe it or not we don't need to be close to each other to survive.” Chaeyoung shot back, resting her chin on her knees. “Thank you, for the sandwiches.”

“I didn't see you at any meal after breakfast, thought you might be hungry.” Jennie shrugged, turning her attention to the window just as a jellyfish went swimming by.

“These guys are my favorite.” Chaeyoung said, tapping the glass as it passed by. “They are moon jellies, they are called that because of the little moon shaped markings on their bell.” Chaeyoung pointed to another jelly as it passed, and Jennie leant forward to get a better look.

“Oh, yeah.” Jennie whispered.

“They have shorter tentacles than most jellies. In the middle of the moons there is a mouth, and the actual moons are the gonads.” Chaeyoung explained, her finger following the jellyfish, but when she glanced at Jennie she noticed the girl was watching her, her chin on her knees, a little smile on her lips.

Chaeyoung felt heat rise in her cheeks. “Sorry,”

“Don't be,” Jennie assured. “What else can you teach me?”

“About moon jellies?”

“About anything,” Jennie breathed, and Chaeyoung just watched her carefully, try to figure out her angle, trying to figure out what she wanted, but Jennie seemed relaxed, no bravado or mask, an openness about her that prompted Chaeyoung to continue.

Chaeyoung first talked about the moon jellies, then jellyfish in general (“there is a huge, pink jelly, it grows to the size of a hippo, with a hundred feet long tentacles. They call it the pink meanie because it is known to attack divers.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Get a truth serum, you'll see.”).

Then she moved onto other creatures in the lake; the grindylow, giant squid, merpeople.

And Jennie listened attentively, and unlike Jisoo and Lisa, who have grown tired of Chaeyoung’s animal talk by now, she actually listened, asking questions every so often.

It was almost two hours before Chaeyoung remembered just who it was she was talking to; she really couldn't bring herself to care.

_I think there is more to her. I think she's lonely._

Jisoo's words played in her mind, and Chaeyoung found herself thinking that maybe she was right.

“You’re thinking really loud.”

Chaeyoung focused her eyes back on Jennie to see the girl wasn't even looking at her, she was staring out of the window, eyes following the fish as they moved past.

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing.” Jennie laughed softly, bringing her eyes to Chaeyoung, her sleeve covered hands wrapping around her shins. “What are you thinking?”

Chaeyoung considered telling her. Telling Jennie that maybe she had gotten her all wrong, that maybe Jennie wasn't so bad, but then she thought back to this morning, to Jennie flirting with a Ravenclaw girl, and that stopped her from admitting that.

“I wasn't.”

Jennie didn't look convinced.

“Why aren't you home?”

“I don't have a home,” Jennie answered, her arms resting on her knees, her mouth hidden behind her arms.

“What do you mean?”

Jennie looked like she was ready to open up, to share whatever the hell was going on in her head, but then she became guarded again, and Chaeyoung could see it in her eyes, her walls were rebuilding.

“You know, I'm tired.” she announced, standing and stretching out her back. “This was fun, though.”

Chaeyoung nodded, watching Jennie turn and head toward her quarters.

“Jennie?” she called and Jennie stopped, taking in a breath before turning to her. “What did you really want to say that day, by the lake?”

Jennie bit the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. “I wanted to say that you are good enough, that you deserve everything Lisa gets and more. That you aren't any less than she is. You are kind, sometimes to a fault, but the world needs people like you, without you it is just the selfish and the destructive.” Jennie spoke candidly. “The thing about being like that is that sometimes the world can chew you up, make you bitter, can make you unkind. It hasn't done that to you.”

“Yet.”

Jennie shook her head. “I don't believe it will ever do that with you, you're having a tough time, but I don't believe you could be anything other than good.”

Chaeyoung was touched, almost to the point of tearing up. “That’s how you see me?”

“That's how anyone who is smart enough to look past Lisa sees you.” Jennie shrugged. “Ask Jisoo, that girl loves you, again, sometimes to a fault.”

“What does that mean?”

“Who do you think hexed Max when he was horrible to you? Who do you think ruined Jack's potion when he threw that piece of paper at you?” Jennie said. “And that is just since I started.”

Chaeyoung’s mind wandered to various times through the time she had known Jisoo that people who had picked on her had ended up hurt or humiliated.

“I don't know the background, but I know there is something that makes you feel like you aren't good enough, and I know to you I'm just an entitled, rich brat, a womanizer, so I know it doesn't mean much to you,” Jennie smiled sleepily. “But I would pick you every time, Park Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung didn't know what to say, so she just stared blankly at Jennie, but apparently she didn't need Chaeyoung to say anything, she just bid her goodnight and went to her room before Chaeyoung could formulate any response.

Chaeyoung sat there for a few more minutes before heading to her room and grabbing her phone.

**“Hey, Chae.”** Jisoo greeted.

“You aren't busy are you? I know it's late.”

**“I'm in the bath, Lisa is asleep, if you were hoping to catch both of us.”**

“No, I will call her tomorrow.” Chaeyoung assured.

There was a few beats, a moment of silence stretching between them.

**“What's wrong, Chae?”** Jisoo asked, and that was always something Chaeyoung liked about Jisoo, she knew when something was going on. **“Do you want to come here? Or do you need me to come back?”**

“No, no,” Chaeyoung laughed. “I'm okay.”

**“But something is on your mind.”**

“I've just- I was talking to- you know-” Chaeyoung shook her head. “Anyway, it got me thinking, and I was wondering. How do you see me?”

**“That was a little confusing.”** Jisoo laughed. **“But how I see you? You are the best person I know.”**

“Really?”

**“For sure. You are by far the sweetest, kindest person I know, even after everything you've been through.”** Jisoo said. **“Are you sure you are okay, Chae?”**

“Yeah, I’m okay. I've just been-I don't know, I guess I've been feeling a little insecure.”

**“I’ve noticed, you've been acting off recently, I didn't want to push because I know that if a Park doesn't want to do something there is no forcing them to.”** Jisoo laughed, and Chaeyoung found herself laughing along. **“Remember in our first year? I didn't want to be friends with anyone, and no one wanted to be friends with me because of who I was but you somehow wormed your way under my skin with your gross kindness and disgustingly sweet nature.”** Chaeyoung laughed, rolling her eyes at Jisoo’s description. **“You are good, Chae, anyone would be damn lucky to have you, that includes a particular pro-seeker.”**

Chaeyoung stayed quiet, and she could hear the water move on Jisoo’s end, probably from her sitting up. **“You aren't defending yourself.”** Jisoo said. **“What happened?”**

“Nothing happened.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. “We just- almost everyone went home, so we hung out a little.”

**“Tell me everything.”**

“We spent the night sitting on the sill, and she listened to me talking crap about the animals in the lake, then she said all this sweet stuff to me and, I don't know.”

**“You like her.”**

“What? No,” Chaeyoung scoffed. “She's just not what I expected is all.”

**“Please,”** Jisoo scoffed. **“I've seen how you look at her, and don't think I didn't see the whole sign language thing yesterday. You like her.”**

“Okay, what are you, five?” Chaeyoung huffed. “I don't like her, not like that, but I do think we could be friends.”

**“Whatever you say, Chaeyoung.”**

Chaeyoung stayed on the phone with Jisoo for another ten minutes, three minutes of that was spent chatting with Jisoo’s aunt, who was annoyed that Chaeyoung wasn't there, warning her that she better be there over Christmas.

Chaeyoung had agreed, because with her parents being aurors, she didn't doubt that she would be spending Christmas at the school.

She hung up and climbed into bed, trying not to think of the girl a few doors down.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall was practically empty the next morning, save for maybe twenty students dotted around the room.

Chaeyoung sat at her usual bench, still half asleep as she chewed on her cereal, staring unfocused at the wall across from her.

“There is a Celtic festive thing happening at the three broomsticks tonight,” Jennie announced as she took a seat beside Chaeyoung, straddling the bench. “There will be music, alcohol and food.”

Chaeyoung blinked, bringing her focus to Jennie. “What?” she asked, because she had taken in exactly none of what Jennie had said.

Jennie chuckled, almost fondly. “Do you want to go to the Celtic night at the Three Broomsticks tonight?”

Chaeyoung blinked again, bobbing her head. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Jennie smiled, snagging a piece of toast from Chaeyoung’s plate before standing. “I will see you at four? We can get dinner at Hog’s head?”

“Are we allowed to stay out late?”

“McGonagall is keeping an eye on all the years bar us, but if we do get caught we will be punished so we can't use the front door but I know a passage from Honeydukes, so we should be okay.”

Chaeyoung nodded. “See you at four.”

“See you then, sleepyhead.”

It took Chaeyoung a few minutes to realize she was down one slice of toast.

\--

Chaeyoung spent the morning in the library, then early afternoon at the animal pens before heading inside to get dressed.

It took her a little longer than she would like to admit to choose her outfit, but she finally settled on a pair of black denim dungarees, a yellow tee, her white chucks and a leather jacket that she was sure belonged to her mother.

Jennie was already dressed and waiting in the common room for her, staring out into the lake.

Chaeyoung stopped, taking in what Jennie was wearing; a pair of black, torn jeans, a racerback tee with a red flannel wrapped around her waist, and a pair of battered combat boots.

Chaeyoung took a few seconds to admire Jennie’s back and shoulders before pulling the door to the quarters closed, catching Jennie’s attention.

Jennie smiled, eyeing Chaeyoung up and down. “You look nice.”

“So do you,” Chaeyoung said, walking closer to Jennie, unable to shake just how date like this whole thing felt.

“Ready to go? We can use the floo system to get to Hog’s, I'm close with the manager.”

“And by that you mean the manager is a huge fan of your’s.”

“Yeah,” Jennie hummed, leading Chaeyoung to the fireplace. “But who isn't?”

Chaeyoung tutted and rolled her eyes, accepting some of the powder Jennie offered her.

Dinner was nice, they talked about school, and a little about Quidditch (Chaeyoung noticed how Jennie refused to talk about anything outside of school or Quidditch) then they moved to the Three Broomsticks. They could hear the music from down the street and see people outside the pub smoking.

“What are you having?” Chaeyoung asked as they found a booth. “I will get this, you got dinner.”

“I am an eighteen year old with more money than I know how to spend,” Jennie shot back. “What can I get you?”

“A beer.”

Jennie was gone for a few minutes before returning with their beers, sliding on alongside Chaeyoung before surveying the bar.

There was a band playing on the makeshift stage, some fiddle music that Chaeyoung didn't know but was enjoying, and there was people dancing and drinking, she even noticed a few students, not all fifth years, scattered around the pub.

“Do you have any Celtic in you?” Jennie asked over the music.

“Is this the part where I say no and you ask if I want some?” Chaeyoung asked and Jennie laughed, a proper laugh and Chaeyoung’s chest fluttered at the sound, at how her eyes crinkled.

“No, both my parents are Korean.”

“No, I don’t have any Celtic in me, but I am Australian if that’s any help.”

“Australian, huh? Did they give you one of those fancy English names?”

“They did, actually. It’s Roseanne, Roseanne Park.”

“Roseanne,” Jennie said slowly as if tasting the name on her tongue. “I like it.”

Chaeyoung hummed in response, “so what were you saying about being Celtic?”

“Nothing, just thinking about how you’re going to be a terrible dancer when you get up there.”

“I’m not dancing.”

Jennie smirked, bringing her glass up to her lips. “We’ll see,” she said before taking a large gulp of her beer.

It took three beers, a shot of whiskey, and Jennie leaning in a little too close to whisper in her ear (Chaeyoung is sure her lips touched skin) to get Chaeyoung on the dance floor.

Chaeyoung had never been drunk; she had drank, and she had been stoned, but she’s never had more than one drink, so this buzzing giddiness? It was all new to her.

They danced with the drinks in their hands, each taking turns to go get a fresh one when they were finished.

It was their fifth drink when Chaeyoung made her way back to Jennie, the first thing she noticed was the girl with her, and at first she felt anger bubble in her chest, until she noticed Jennie pushing her hands away, seeming entirely uncomfortable.

So Chaeyoung cut in. “Here you go, babe,” she said, stepping in between Jennie and the girl, her body almost flush against the seeker’s, handing her her drink.

“Thank you.”

Chaeyoung glanced over her shoulder to see the woman gone, but she didn't step away from Jennie. “Sorry, you looked uncomfortable.”

“You'd be surprised how many women won't take no for an answer.” Jennie shrugged, drinking down half of her drink in one go.

There was more to that story, but Chaeyoung didn't push, just allowing herself to dance and enjoy the music and Jennie’s company.

After that drink Jennie took a hold of Chaeyoung’s hand, pulling her in close.

“I'm glad you agreed to come with me,” she said against Chaeyoung’s ear, Chaeyoung couldn't stop the shiver that shot down her spine when Jennie’s lips grazed the shell of her ear.

“Me too,” Chaeyoung replied. “It has been a lot of fun.”

They danced for the rest of the night, closer this time, and Chaeyoung let the alcohol erase any worries she had about the fact she was dancing so close with Kim Jennie.

They left at one, after the pub closed, and headed for Honeydukes, Jennie muttering the password (three times because she couldn't pronounce it correctly the first two times).

They walked the tunnel mostly in silence, their hands brushing together as they went.

They clambered out from behind the statue, both giggling as they almost tripped over each other.

“Shh,” Jennie shushed through her own giggles, holding onto Chaeyoung’s shoulders to steady her.

Chaeyoung’s giggles quietened, she steadied herself with a hand against the wall over Jennie’s shoulder.

“You are so beautiful,” Chaeyoung whispered, and Jennie’s eyelids fluttered when she reached up to ghost her finger tips down her jaw.

“And you are drunk.”

“Only one of those things in gonna change in the mornin’.” Chaeyoung shot back and Jennie laughed.

“Let's get you t’bed, dork,” Jennie huffed, gently nudging Chaeyoung with her shoulder as they made their way to the dungeon.

Chaeyoung sighed as she sat down on her bed, Jennie hovering at the door. “Thanks for t’night, Jen,” she said, struggling with her shoe. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Me too.” Jennie smiled, moving to kneel down in front of Chaeyoung, undoing her laces and pulling the shoes off.

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung smiled, and for a moment they stayed like that, Jennie kneeling in front of Chaeyoung, both just staring at each other.

“I never slept with any of ‘em, you know?” Jennie admitted in a whisper.

The statement came out of left field for Chaeyoung, who frowned in confusion. “Who?”

“The people you see me with, anyone here. I've never- it's all for show, a huge fuck you t’my parents.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I've kissed a few of ‘em, but it has never gone past that, I've never-”

It took a second, but Chaeyoung realized what Jennie meant after trailing off. “Oh.”

“Have you?”

“I have,” Chaeyoung admitted. “Why are you telling me this?”

“It matters to me, what you think of me. I needed you to know that I'm not that person.”

“Why?” Chaeyoung questioned softly.

“I don't know.” It was the truth, she could tell by the anguish in Jennie’s eyes.

Chaeyoung nodded. “I'm sorry for everything I said, you know. That day in the dungeons, I didn't know you then, I just knew what the media made me believe.”

“What do you think now?” Jennie whispered, her eyes open and all too vulnerable.

“I think you're lonely, I think you need honest, human connection,” Chaeyoung said. “I think you are a teenage girl who has had a lot of pressure put on her. I think you are this sweet, clever girl who is being forced to hide that about herself because she is a sports star, and part of that is the bravado of the heartless womanizer.”

Chaeyoung's heart broke at the look of pure relief that crossed Jennie's features then.

She couldn't stop herself from reaching out, cupping Jennie's cheek, her thumb ghosting along her cheekbone. Jennie's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the touch. “You deserve to have people in your life who care for you, Jen.”

“Do you?” Jennie asked, and Chaeyoung tried to ignore how her voice cracked slightly. “Do you care about me?”

She did, she didn't know when it happened but, God, did she care about this girl. “I do.”

Jennie ducked her head and nodded. “Thank you,” she said in a whisper and Chaeyoung had to wonder what this girl had been through.

“Don't thank me.” Chaeyoung moved her hand to Jennie's chin, forcing her to look up. “It's easy to care about you.”

Jennie stared up at Chaeyoung, a little shocked, before sitting up, her hands on Chaeyoung’s thighs, and before Chaeyoung could blink she was right there, her forehead pressing against Chaeyoung’s, their noses touching, lips inches apart.

But she stopped and Chaeyoung was a little disappointed at that.

“I should go, before I do something stupid,” Jennie whispered.

Chaeyoung couldn't help but follow their pattern. “Is this the part where I say I'm something stupid?”

Jennie laughed softly. “You are something else, Park Chaeyoung,” she whispered, pushing herself up and away from Chaeyoung. “G’night, Rosie.”

Chaeyoung nodded. “You are good enough, Jennie,” Chaeyoung said. “And I don't mean at quidditch or whatever, I mean as a person.”

Jennie stopped walking, muttering a thank you before quickly leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Jennie was already at the breakfast table when Chaeyoung got there, looking a little too fresh for someone who had been drinking the night before.

Chaeyoung sat down with a huff, her head falling against the table.

“Ball of sunshine as always.” Jennie teased, sliding a plate to Chaeyoung. “Eggs to ease your stomach, toast and avocado. As well as water and painkillers.”

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung grumbled, lifting her head to eye Jennie. “How do you look so good?”

“Drinking doesn't affect me much anymore.” Jennie shrugged. “You woke up later than I know you wanted to so I started on essay plans for the essays we have due, maybe we can go down to the lake later and finish them.”

“You want to do school work?” Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at Jennie. “Who are you, and what have you done with Jennie?”

Jennie laughed, picking at the food in front of her.

Silence settled over them, and Chaeyoung honestly expected it to be awkward, after last night and the fact they had never spent time alone, in silence.

But it wasn't, it was comfortable, in a way Chaeyoung had only ever experienced with Lisa and Jisoo. Chaeyoung took her painkillers and ate her food while Jennie picked at her own food.

“I had a lot of fun last night.” Chaeyoung said, rubbing her fingers over her forehead. “Even if I am paying for it.”

“Yeah, it was fun.” Jennie hummed. “It really didn't take much to get you dancing, either.”

Chaeyoung groaned. “Don't remind me.”

“You aren't a bad dancer,”

“You’re only saying that so I don't feel bad.”

“No, if you were a bad dancer you'd know about it.” Jennie laughed. “But you had the attention of a lot of people last night.”

Chaeyoung scoffed, not once did she notice anyone paying her any attention, but then again she was entirely focused on Jennie. “Yeah, right.”

“I'm serious, you didn't notice, but students, people from the town, they were watching you, a few tried to come over but,” Jennie shrugged, and Chaeyoung remembered a few times last night that Jennie pulled her in closer, her hand pressing almost protectively against her lower back. Chaeyoung remembered being flustered, staring down at Jennie’s hooded eyes.

“You got all protective,” Chaeyoung grinned at Jennie, who shrugged.

“There was a few times that older men tried to come over, I was just trying to stop you having to deal with that.” Jennie said nonchalantly.

“Sure,” Chaeyoung arched an eyebrow at Jennie.

“Don't let it go to your head, Rosie.” Jennie shot back.

Chaeyoung found herself smiling at Jennie, who had busied herself putting her things into her bag.

“Come on then, Roseanne, let's get you some fresh air.”

“Should’ve never told you about that name,” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes but a small, fond smile playing at her lips betrayed her annoyed tone.

“Well too bad,” Jennie stuck her tongue out and Chaeyoung thought no one could ever be cuter than this girl.

They relaxed by the lake, getting some work done and come lunch time Chaeyoung’s headache and peaky stomach had gone.

Jennie had to excuse herself, telling Chaeyoung she had a call with her coach and that she would see her at lunch.

Chaeyoung stayed by the lake, sprawled on her stomach, picking at the grass as she enjoyed the sun. She let her mind wander back to last night, little memories flashing through her mind, making her grin a stupid smitten grin that she knew Jisoo would tease her relentlessly about.

She jumped when her phone buzzed in her back pocket. “Hey, Jisoo.”

**“Before Lisa gets here I should tell you that you are in trouble but also well done.”** Jisoo rushed out.

“What?”

_“Hey, Chae.”_ Lisa greeted, and there was a tilt to her voice that told Chaeyoung she wasn't being as nice as she was putting forward.

“Hey, Lis.”

_“How is everything over there?”_

“It’s okay,” Chaeyoung hummed. “I've been catching up on school work, spending time with the animals.”

Chaeyoung heard Jisoo tut, and then Lisa hummed. _“That's it? There was no party in Three Broommsticks? One that you spent grinding up against Kim Jennie.”_

**“I tried to warn you.”**

“We weren't grinding.” Chaeyoung sighed. “We've been spending time together, so what?”

_“So what? She's the second coming of Satan is so what.”_

**“Lisa,”** Jisoo sighed.

_“No, Chaeyoung has always had awful taste in people.”_

“Hey!” Both Jisoo and Chaeyoung argued.

_“It's true, and now she has a thing for the most notorious player in the school.”_

“You know nothing about her,” Chaeyoung defended. “I'm not seeing her, we're not dating, but you know nothing about her.”

_“And you do?”_ Lisa shot back.

“More than you'd think.”

**“Lisa, why don't you go start lunch,”** Jisoo said. **“This is a pointless argument.”**

Lisa huffed. _“Fine.”_

There was the sound of the girls kissing, then of a door closing and Chaeyoung sighed.

**“So?”**

“Nothing happened.” Chaeyoung defended. “It almost did.”

**“And you wanted it to?”** Chaeyoung’s silence told Jisoo everything she needed to know. **“Chae, if you like this girl then go for it.”**

“I don't know,” Chaeyoung grumbled. “You were right, she is different, she isn't what I thought she was, but, I don't know, what if she's just pretending.”

**“Do you think she is?”** Jisoo asked in that candid way she always did.

Chaeyoung didn't. “No,”

**“Take it as slow as you need, but don't let it pass you up if you like her.”**

“Like I did with you?” Chaeyoung joked.

**“We would never have worked, Chae.”** Jisoo said. **“You're too good for me.”**

Chaeyoung tutted. “Thank you, Chu.”

**“I'll talk to Lisa, she's just mad you didn't tell her.”**

“She's mad someone else is getting my attention.”

Jisoo hummed. **“Codependency runs deep between you two, huh?”**

Chaeyoung laughed, “Go fuck yourself.”

**“I have Lisa for that.”**

“Okay,” Chaeyoung drawled out the vowels, shaking her head. “This conversation is over.”

**“You better call me when you finally kiss her.”** Jisoo said, and Chaeyoung felt bad for not telling Jisoo that they had kissed, but only quickly.

“Bye, Chu.” Chaeyoung hung up, her forehead falling against the grass.

Jisoo texted her a few minutes later with links to articles about Jennie, about how she had a new piece of arm candy. There were photos of them inside the bar, of them leaving the bar, and Chaeyoung tried to think back, to remember if she saw anyone taking photos but she didn't.

Chaeyoung found Jennie at lunch, setting her phone down in front of her, open on the article.

Jennie frowned down at the phone, sighing. “I know, my manager told me about it.” She murmured. “I'm sorry.”

“It's fine,” Chaeyoung assured as she sat down. “It did get me into trouble with Lisa, but she's a drama queen.”

“You're not mad?”

“About being called your latest piece of arm candy?” Chaeyoung said and Jennie cringed. “I've been called worse.”

Jennie didn't laugh, just gave Chaeyoung a tight lipped smile. “What's wrong?” Chaeyoung questioned softly.

“It never bothered me before, these articles, because I knew it was getting back at my parents and they would see me with all these girls and it would piss them off.” Jennie admitted. “But I didn't want to drag you into this.”

“Why am I any different?”

“Because you aren't just some girl that I went on a date with. To me, we're friends.” Jennie shrugged. “Maybe not to you, though, because I know that all I could give you is a reputation, and not a good one at that.”

“At least people would know me as something other than Lisa’s best friend.” Chaeyoung smiled crookedly, placing a hand on Jennie’s thigh. “I don't care what those loser tabloids say, or what anyone here says. Jisoo said to me a few weeks ago that she believed there was more to you than what everyone thinks, and at first I didn't believe her, to me, you were this player who was completely removed from normal people.” Chaeyoung grinned, and Jennie finally smiled a proper smile. “Now, I know Jisoo was right, Jisoo always tends to be right.”

“Yeah, there is something oddly mysterious about that girl.” Jennie laughed. “I understand why you had a crush on her.”

“It was her eyes, definitely not her personality.”

Jennie rolled her eyes, handing Chaeyoung back her phone. “Thanks, Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung nodded. “Help me feed the animals.”

Jennie tutted, throwing her head back dramatically. “This is unpaid labour.”

“Your payment is getting to spend time with me.”

A little grin pulled on Jennie’s lips, her head lowering to smile at Chaeyoung. “That's more than enough,”

“Is this the part where I blush, and call you charming?” Chaeyoung teased.

“Do you think I'm charming?” Jennie’s demeanor changed drastically, shuffling closer to Chaeyoung, her eyelashes fluttering, a flirtatious smile on her lips.

Chaeyoung stammered for a second, her eyes moving from Jennie’s eyes to her lips and back again. But she quickly schooled herself, her lips pulling up into a smile. “I think you know you're charming.”

“But do you think I'm charming?” Jennie reiterated, her fingertips tickling Chaeyoung’s knee.

“I think you know exactly what to say to make women swoon.” Chaeyoung said in a soft, whispered tone.

“Good save.” Jennie grinned, turning back to her food but not moving away from Chaeyoung.

They finished their lunch before heading down to tend to the animals. They went to the library afterward, both huddled together at a table near the back, Chaeyoung doing her homework while Jennie flicked through a book on Irish mythology.

“Don't you have homework that needs doing?” Chaeyoung asked.

“Finished it.”

“All of your essays? For all of your classes?”

“Mm,” Jennie hummed, waving the book at Chaeyoung. “And this is me studying for Magical History exam.”

“How did you finish it all so fast?”

“Do you think I'm just a mindless jock?” Jennie cocked her head.

“Kind of,” Chaeyoung smiled cutely, shrugging. “Guess I was wrong.”

“What are your plans after?” Jennie asked. “Once you graduate, I mean.”

“I think Lisa wants to move to London and become an auror like her parents, and I'm sure Jisoo wants to help deal with dangerous magical creatures.”

“And you?” Jennie questioned. “What do _you_ wanna do?”

Chaeyoung tapped her quill against her parchment, rubbing her lips together thoughtfully. “I've never told anyone before.”

“But you know?”

“Yeah,”

“Then that's all that matters.” Jennie smiled. “If I could hazard a guess at what I think you should do, it would be caring for magical creatures.”

A slow smile pulled on Chaeyoung’s lips, which was enough to tell Jennie she was correct. “What about you? Always Quidditch?”

“Since I was a kid. It was the only way I could spend time with my father so I took it, and I loved it since I first got on a broom. My brother trained me, mom said that him being deaf heightened his other senses, which is bull he was just really good.” Jennie reasoned. “He was so happy when I got drafted, he has always been in my corner. Playing Quidditch was one of the greatest feelings I have ever felt.”

“Was?”

“I am happy, I'm lucky to be where I am.”

“But?”

“I don't know,” Jennie shrugged, resting her cheek on her palm and tilting her head to face Chaeyoung. “There is a lot that comes with going pro.”

Chaeyoung put her quill in her ink, turning her full attention to Jennie. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Jennie seemed unsure, "They drafted me when I was fifteen, had their eyes on my since I was twelve. They didn't have me play but they had me training constantly, five hours a day of dodging bludgers and having guys twice my size shoulder me in the side and attempt to knock me off my broom. It was exhausting."

Chaeyoung watched Jennie carefully, her eyes glazing over as she thought back.

“I remember my first broken bone, my collarbone.” Jennie ran her finger tip along her right collarbone. “It was a bludger, I didn't see it, I was so focused on the snitch, and my teammate fired one at me and it snapped the bone in two. The medic fused it back together but I was on the bench for a while because I was still a kid, I was still growing so my bones didn't fuse and heal as well as the rest of the guys.”

“Jeez,”

“I've had broken bones and concussions. I have this whole PR persona and I hate it, it's not who I am, it has stopped me from forming any long term bonds with anyone.” Jennie shrugged. “And I know there are so many people who would kill to be where I am, and I'm so thankful but it's exhausting.”

Chaeyoung brought her hand up to tuck hair behind Jennie’s ear causing her to refocus her eyes on Chaeyoung. “Are you happy?” she whispered.

Jennie was quiet for a few seconds. “I don't know.”

Sadness settled in Chaeyoung’s chest at those words, and it must have shown clear in her eyes because Jennie straightened, picking up her book again.

“It's a job, though, right? Who is ever happy with their job?”

Chaeyoung wanted to push, but she knew now wasn't the time so she turned her attention back to her paper.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket a short while later, and she pulled it out to see her father's name. She hit cancel before turning her phone off, she didn't want to deal with her father, and what would probably be a lecture about underage drinking.

They spent most of the night in the library, Chaeyoung entirely focused on her essays, only putting her quill down when Jennie placed a hand on her shoulder. “It's past midnight, Rosie, let's call it a night.”

Chaeyoung sighed but didn't put up a fight, she packed up her things and stood from her chair, stretching out her back, a little groan escaped her lips when there was few pops.

Chaeyoung walked Jennie to her door, not to be cute but because Jennie’s room was first.

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung said, taking a step toward Jennie, who was leaning back against her door. “For talking to me, for opening up.”

Jennie nodded, still seeming a little self conscious. “You are surprisingly easy to talk to.”

Chaeyoung smiled softly at Jennie, taking another step toward her, dipping down to kiss her cheek, a little closer to the corner of Jennie’s lip than she had intended. “Goodnight, Jennie.”

Jennie was staring up at her with almost glassy eyes, nodding her head slowly. “Goodnight, Chaeyoung.” She said breathlessly.

Chaeyoung turned and headed to her room before she ended up kissing Jennie, she glanced back over her shoulder when she reached her door and saw Jennie in the same spot, head resting back against the door, watching her.

Chaeyoung smiled shyly at Jennie, bringing her hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before unlocking her room and heading inside.

She leaned back against her door once it was closed, a large, goofy smile pulling on her lips. She felt like that dumb protagonist of one of those stupid romcoms Lisa always made her watch, but that didn’t stop her from smiling, even when she was curled up under the covers.

The fact that she got a text from Jennie about half an hour later just as she was falling asleep didn’t help.

**Jen [01:10]: Sorry if you’re asleep already,**

**[01:10]: Can’t sleep ‘cause I can't stop thinking about you**

Chaeyoung grinned into her pillow before replying.

Rosie [01:12]: I wasn’t, I was thinking about you

[01:13]: Goodnight, Jen, I will see you at breakfast

**Jen [01:13]: Night, Rosie**

Chaeyoung eventually fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaeyoung and Jennie spent the next few nights in the library, every night Jennie had to all but drag Chaeyoung away from her books.

It was on the third night that something got into the castle.

Jennie had forced Chaeyoung away from her essay, and they headed toward the dungeon, but they were barely out of the library when a loud noise echoed through the hallway. In her sleepy state Chaeyoung brushed it off as other students, or as the stairs, but Jennie stopped dead when she rounded the corner, quickly turning back around and pulling Chaeyoung with her. She pressed Chaeyoung against the wall in a little indent, pressing herself against Chaeyoung.

“What-” Jennie placed a finger on Chaeyoung’s lips, shaking her head before signing ‘monster’.

‘What?’

Jennie didn't get the chance to answer before the monster rounded the corner and Chaeyoung got her first look at it.

It was on all fours, a horror, slimy coating covering its quite pretty green/blue scales, at least in Chaeyoung’s opinion. Chaeyoung recognized the creature as a blind agama.

‘It hunts on sound.’ Jennie signed. ‘So shut up.’

Chaeyoung wracked her brain for everything she knew of this creature, when it dawned on her. ‘Fire,’

‘What?’

Chaeyoung didn't answer, she just stepped out from against the wall, the sound of her footsteps getting the creature's attention, prompting it to wipe around, sniffing and snarling in her direction.

“Ignalusa,” Chaeyoung said, and the creature readied itself, pouncing, but before it could reach her Chaeyoung shot a stream of fire from her hand, stepping aside, out of the way of the animal that was thudding against the floor, sliding a few feet and stopping at the feet of her father, who had Jisoo and Lisa either side of him.

“What were you thinking?” Jennie demanded, not noticing the three people down the hall. “You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“I was wondering the same thing,” Mr. Park crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow at Chaeyoung.

“I knew its weakness was fire, what was it supposed to do? Just let it roam the school?”

“You were supposed to answer your phone.” Mr. Park said, turning his attention to the creature while Lisa rushed over to Chaeyoung, pulling her into a hug.

“What are you guys doing here?”

“Your dad got a tip off that those creatures were in the area, then there was a breach of the walls so he called us,” Jisoo shrugged. “We dealt with a few outside but a couple got in, this was the last one we think.” Jisoo explained, turning to Jennie. “Hey, Jennie.”

Jennie didn't smile, but there was a fond look in her eye when she nodded to Jisoo. “Jisoo.”

“Girls, go to Slytherin dorms, I'm going to speak with McGonagall, see if there was any foul play or if these creatures came from the forest.” Mr. Park ordered. “You can go back to the Kim’s in the morning.”

Chaeyoung felt anger bubble in her chest at the dismissal of her father, the man she hadn't seen in months, and Jennie seemed to notice, too, placing a sly hand on her lower back while Jisoo comforted Lisa, who was probably also upset.

They decided that Chaeyoung and Lisa would share Chaeyoung’s room and Jennie and Jisoo would share Jennie’s (Lisa didn't seem happy until it came out that the only other alternative was for one of Chaeyoung or Lisa sharing with Jennie, then she was on board).

Lisa tried to quiz her about why she was with Jennie and what was going on, but Chaeyoung just turned her back to her, the signal between the best friends that the conversation was over.

Chaeyoung couldn't sleep, though, and after an hour she got out of bed and headed to the common room, a little smile pulling on her lips when she noticed Jennie sitting on the sill, staring out into the inky black water, illuminated only when one of the jellies passed by.

“Can't sleep?” Chaeyoung said softly, so as not to startle Jennie.

“Nah,” Jennie turned her attention to Chaeyoung as she took a seat across from her, both sitting in a similar way to the way they did when they first spent time together, but instead of making sure her feet didn't touch Jennie's, Chaeyoung let her foot rest over the seeker’s. “You scared me tonight, Rosie.”

“I’m sorry, but I knew how to deal with it, so I did.”

Jennie nodded, the corner of her lips tugging upward. “It was kinda badass.”

“Thank you for protecting me,” Chaeyoung tapped Jennie's foot with her own. “I’m glad we both know sign language.”

“I just can't wait to talk around Lisa without her knowing.” Jennie grinned mischievously, but it slipped shortly after. “I'm sorry about your dad.”

Chaeyoung shook her head. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, Rosie, I saw your face.” Jennie tickled her sock clad feet against Chaeyoung's ankle. “I know he's been distant, and that wasn't exactly the circumstances you wanted to see him under.”

“It just- it makes me angry, you know? He is always away, mom too, and I know they love me but it was always just me, by myself, ever since I was a kid, they were always away. I used to spend a lot of time with my grandpa until Lisa's family moved in next door. My parents were still away for most of the year but at least I didn't feel as alone as I did before.” Chaeyoung admitted, her temple resting against the cool glass. “I just- I've never felt like I fit in. Lisa has always looked up to her parents, she always wanted to be like them but when it came to my family, I just felt like I was the odd one out, an outsider looking in. I'm used to being told to stay at school, their work was more important it just... sucks.”

“I bet. I'm sorry that that is the way it is.”

“Yeah, me too.” Chaeyoung sighed, resting her chin on her knee.

Jennie just stared over at her for a short while, and Chaeyoung just stared back, feeling any anxieties or anger washing away at the soft look in Jennie’s eyes.

Jennie extended her hand to Chaeyoung, “Come here.” she said, wiggling her fingers at her.

Chaeyoung didn't know where Jennie wanted her but she took ahold of her hand anyway, allowing Jennie to pull her in between her legs, turning her as she pulled.

“What are you-- oh.” Chaeyoung felt her eyelids flutter when Jennie pressed her thumb against her shoulder blade, against a knot Chaeyoung didn't even know was there.

“You're tense, Rosie.” Jennie commented. “You've got too much on your plate.”

“I've just had a lot going on the past few months.” Chaeyoung hummed.

“I get that, if I can help with anything just let me know.”

“You do help,” Chaeyoung whispered, rolling her head to the left when Jennie moved to her shoulders. “Since we met everything seems less... heavy.”

Jennie kept working the knots out of Chaeyoung’s back and shoulders, and Chaeyoung found herself relaxing against her front when she stopped, her head resting against her collarbone.

Jennie was a little surprised at first, but she relaxed after a little bit, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung and holding her close.

Chaeyoung can't remember the last time she felt so... safe.

“Isn't it scary?” Chaeyoung whispered after a short while.

"What?" Jennie hummed.

"Quidditch. I mean, Lisa plays and I know the matches here are rough but they aren't even half of what professionals are like."

"It doesn't scare me, but that's probably down to me, I should be scared, I know that. I've seen my teammates get hurt, some of them ending up paralyzed or in comas and because I'm as good as I am I've became a prime target for beaters. I should be scared but I'm not anymore." Jennie said quietly, her forehead falling against the side of Chaeyoung’s. "I don't feel anything."

Chaeyoung frowned at that. “What do you mean?"

Jennie was silent for a beat, before taking in a breath and speaking. "They have me on these pills. Because I'm just a kid my bones don't heal as quickly as the rest of the team’s. I'm still growing so it hurts like hell to have a bone broken, like twice as much as it hurts my teammates, so the coach put me on these tablets that apparently block pain receptors in the brain to help me deal with the constant battering I take on the field." Jennie explained. "Ever since I started taking them I haven't felt anything. No pain, no happiness, no excitement, no anger just... nothing. Nothing except this." Jennie gave Chaeyoung a little squeeze. “Except you.”

That worried Chaeyoung, it couldn't be healthy. "Are you still taking them?"

Jennie nodded. "I don't want to come off of them."

"Why not?"

"What if I feel everything all at once? Everything from this past year just catches up with me."

"Isn't that better than feeling nothing?"

Jennie huffed out a breath through her nose, shaking her head as she turned to stare out of the window, her eyes following the few jellies that passed by. "I've broken bones that I didn't even know existed, I've had at least five concussions, my dad is having an affair and both of my parents have disowned me, all in the space of three years." Jennie explained and when Chaeyoung tilted her head back to look up into her eyes she expected to see tears or pain but there was just nothing. A completely blank stare and that scared her more than tears ever would have. "I would rather feel nothing."

"Then what's the point? You are just coasting through life, not feeling any of it, what's the point?"

"You tell me, Rosie.”

“Jen, you have to stop taking them. There are a lot of things out there that hurt you, make you feel crap but there are also things that can make you feel great, excited, happy, nervous, crazy all at once." Chaeyoung spoke quietly, smiling when Jennie pulled her eyes up to hers. "Those kind of things make it all worth it."

Jennie frowned, her head tilting to the side as she peered down at Chaeyoung. "Are you talking about me? Do I make you feel like that?"

"Amongst other things." Chaeyoung agreed.

"And that's how you would make me feel?" Jennie questioned.

"I don't know." Chaeyoung shrugged, her fingertips ghosting down Jennie’s forearm. "Hell, you might even hate me." Chaeyoung joked, smiling briefly before sobering. "But you can't keep feeling nothing, Jen, that's not good."

“I feel something with you, I feel like I could be happy, that I _am_ happy, but I don't know because these pills throw off the chemical balance in my brain.” Jennie admitted. “I remember the first time I saw you, it was at the station, you were dressed in your uniform, standing with your dad after Lisa had stomped off, you rolled your eyes then spoke to your father for a while. I remember the flutter in my chest, which hit me hard because I was so used to being just numb, no one had made me feel anything in years then there you were, you could make me feel something I've never felt without even looking at me.”

“Jen,” Chaeyoung breathed, unsure of what to say to that.

“That's why I tried so hard with you, because even when you were glaring at me, or throwing harsh remarks, I felt something.” Jennie sighed, shaking her head. “It’s pathetic, I know.”

“It’s not,” Chaeyoung disagreed. “It's sweet.”

There was a ghost of a smile on Jennie’s lips as she ducked her head.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung whispered, sitting up and turning toward Jennie, still in between her legs, she placed her knuckle under Jennie’s chin, prompting her to look up at her. “You are sweet, Kim Jennie.”

Jennie’s entire face softened, and Chaeyoung felt her heart stutter at the look Jennie was giving her.

Jennie looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it, bringing her hand up to brush her knuckles against Chaeyoung’s cheek before cupping her jaw.

She swallowed, licking her lips before finally speaking. “Can I kiss you?”

Chaeyoung probably should have been surprised by the question, but, honestly, it seemed like a natural progression, and it was definitely something Chaeyoung wanted.

“Yes,” Chaeyoung answered in a whisper.

Jennie smiled sweetly, her thumb tickling her cheek before she leant forward.

Chaeyoung met her in the middle, which surprised Jennie if the little squeak that left her lips was anything to go by.

Chaeyoung smiled, almost smugly, against her lips, and Jennie shook her head. “Brat,” She whispered before moving in to kiss Chaeyoung again, and Chaeyoung was more than happy to oblige.

It was a few minutes before Jennie pulled back, and Chaeyoung didn't open her eyes until she heard Jennie speak. “Uh, hi, Mr. Park.”

Chaeyoung's eyes shot open, while snapping toward her father, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, turned away from Chaeyoung. “Dad,”

“I just came by to check on you guys, everything is okay, there is nothing to worry about. Firenze said they came through the forest.” Mr. Park explained, offering the girls an awkward smile. “You should get to bed, separated beds.”

“Dad ,” Chaeyoung grumbled, “Did you say that to Lisa and Jisoo?”

Mr. Park's eyebrows raised in surprise. “Lisa and Jisoo are dating?”

Jennie snorted out a laugh but Chaeyoung didn't find it funny, it just highlighted just how little her father knew about her and her friends. “For months, dad. But why would you know that, you don't care enough to pay attention to us.”

“Rosie,” Jennie whispered, but Chaeyoung stood, shrugging off her hand.

“Did you even know I am into women?”

“You have only ever dated men,” Mr. Park frowned.

“That's not true, I went out with a girl called Sana from Durmstrang, who came over for the Triwizard tournament in fifth year.” Chaeyoung argued. “We dated the entire year, but you'd know that if you came to any of the challenges your daughter was participating in.”

“There was a few instances of werewolves that year.”

“Work,” Chaeyoung hummed. “It's always work.”

“You will be coming home at Christmas, your mother and I have already told the ministry we will be off.”

Chaeyoung shook her head slowly. “I don't want to,”

“What?”

“I think I'm going to stay here for winter, and spring, because you say this then you leave anyway.” Chaeyoung shrugged sadly. “I'm going to bed.”

Jennie sat frozen for a beat, just staring at Chaeyoung’s retreating form before quickly rushing after her. “Rosie,” She called quietly as they reached Chaeyoung’s dorm door. “You don't-”

Chaeyoung cut Jennie off with a kiss, and Jennie kissed her back briefly before pushing Chaeyoung away.

“I'm sorry, that that's how you feel, that you were holding in all that for so long.” Jennie whispered, wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung when she moved in for a hug. “Get some sleep, yeah? We can get breakfast and spend the morning with Jisoo and Lisa before they head back.”

“That sounds nice,” Chaeyoung hummed.

“Is this the part where I kiss you goodnight and wait three days to call?”

Chaeyoung laughed softly, hiding her face in Jennie’s neck.

“Maybe cool off and talk to him tomorrow, yeah? He deserved what you said but it might be good to just sit down with him.”

Chaeyoung nodded, pulling back enough to look at Jennie. “We'll talk about the pill thing tomorrow, right?”

Jennie nodding. “I'll try, but I'm not making any promises about coming off of them.”

“That's all I ask,” Chaeyoung said, pecking Jennie on the lips. “Goodnight, Jen.”

“Night, Rosie.”


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was already at breakfast when Chaeyoung finally made her way into the great Hall.

Lisa was talking animatedly with Jisoo, and Jisoo looked disgustingly smitten. Jennie was focused on the piece of parchment she was scrawling on, her tongue peeking out, and Chaeyoung was sure she looked disgustingly smitten.

Chaeyoung sat down beside Jisoo, across from Jennie who glanced up, pointing at Chaeyoung then waving her hand in front of her face. It took Chaeyoung a few seconds to realize she had just told her she was beautiful in sign language.

Chaeyoung felt her cheeks heat up but she rolled her eyes, signing ‘loser’ back.

Jennie looked all too proud of herself.

After breakfast Lisa disappeared to her room to grab more clothes (Jisoo tried to argue she had enough, Lisa didn't take kindly to that), and Jennie had to take a call, leaving Chaeyoung and Jisoo to stroll down to the pens.

“So,” Jisoo started, and Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, knowing exactly where she was going.

“Yes.”

“You did?” Jisoo grinned.

“Last night.” Chaeyoung smiled, ducking her head and scuffing her feet against the ground.

“I knew you liked her,” Jisoo gently batted her shoulder. “How was it?”

“I've never been kissed like that before,” Chaeyoung sighed. “I like her, Chu. I like her a lot.”

Jisoo’s teasing smile softened, and she nudged her shoulder against her own. “I haven't seen you like this since that Durmstrang girl.”

“I liked Sana, we are still friends, but what I feel for Jennie is leagues above what I felt for her.”

“I can't wait to see Lisa’s face when she finds out.” Jisoo laughed.

“Mm, I wonder who will have to deal with her meltdown?” Chaeyoung shot back, grinning when Jisoo's smile dropped.

“Me.”

“Mhm, you're her girlfriend now, Jisoo, when her best friend can't talk her down it falls on you.”

Jisoo bobbed her head. “Maybe never tell her?”

Chaeyoung laughed, unlocking the pen and letting Jisoo enter first, she then locked the gate and turned around, ending up with an armful of Snidgets.

“Okay, guys, you aren't that hungry.”

Jisoo eyed Chaeyoung for a second. “You seem happier.”

“No offense but I kind of needed this break, from Lisa and you.”

Jisoo nodded understandingly. “And you are also, probably, about to have sex for the first time in two years.”

Chaeyoung tutted, and Jisoo smirked at her. “How do you know I haven't?”

“You would've told me, and you've been so tightly wound.” Jisoo commented, accepting the brush and shovel from Chaeyoung.

“Maybe that is my difficult to deal with best friend and my finding out she's fucking my first crush.” Chaeyoung shot back, and Jisoo cocked an eyebrow.

“We can talk about my fucking of Lisa if you'd like, Chae.”

Chaeyoung shook her head, placing the Snidget in her hand on her shoulder. “Clean, Kim.” They had been sweeping up the pen for a little over ten minutes before Jisoo spoke up again. “I told her I loved her last night, before we were called here.”

Chaeyoung snorted, “How did she reply to that?”

“She said thank you,” Jisoo admitted, with a little laugh. “She was half asleep and I whispered it to her thinking she was asleep. She said thank you then it was quiet for a couple of seconds and she shot up in bed. She asked me if I just said what she thought I'd said.”

“Did she say it back?”

“Eventually, after squealing and waking up half the house.” Jisoo rolled her eyes, straightening and turning her eyes to Chaeyoung. “Are you happy for us?”

There was a sense of vulnerability to Jisoo’s voice, and Chaeyoung was reminded just how much her opinion mattered to Jisoo. She was reminded that they were best friends.

A smile pulled onto Chaeyoung’s lips. “I am, Chu.”

Jisoo released a long breath, looking like a weight had just been lifted, and Chaeyoung felt guilt settle in her chest for making her best friend feel that way. “Good, because, I'm calling dibs on you being in my bridal party.”

Chaeyoung laughed, and the guilt seemed to dissipate, because she knew Jisoo wasn't mad at her, Jisoo didn't blame her, and that's why she loved her. “Deal.”

“You know Lisa isn't getting clothes, right?” Jisoo said, putting the broom back in the shed and grabbing fresh sawdust to put down. “Haven't you noticed she always makes excuses to not come down here?”

Chaeyoung was about to defend her best friend when it hit her that Jisoo was right. “Bitch,”

Jisoo pouted, almost mockingly. “No one likes to help you, Chae.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Maybe I've missed you,” Jisoo shrugged. “You've been distant lately.”

“I won't be anymore, I just needed a break, from everything. And Jennie, she's helped me with that.”

“Chaeyoung and Jennie sitting in a tree, k-i-”

“I didn't know they had pre-schoolers help now,” a voice said, cutting Jisoo off.

Chaeyoung groaned at the sight of Jennie’s smug grin.

“Chaeyoung was just telling me about last night.”

“No, you were just telling me about confessing your all dying love to Lisa.”

“Old news,” Jisoo waved her hand dismissively. “Get in here and help, Kim.”

Lisa finally joined them after they had finished with a ‘Oh, I'm sorry I missed it’, Chaeyoung glared at her.

By the time they got back to the school her father had been called away on another mission, it shouldn't have disappointed Chaeyoung but it did.

She was quiet for the rest of the day, Lisa too, and Jisoo and Jennie noticed but kept up a conversation between the two of them.

Jisoo hugged her before leaving, whispering that she was sorry and if she needed to come to her place she could.

Chaeyoung disappeared to her room after that, and Jennie let her go, which hurt, until there was a knock on her door ten minutes later.

She opened the door to Jennie, who had an armful of snacks, a unpopped popcorn kernel in between her thumb and forefinger, which she popped with magic as she smiled softly at Chaeyoung. “Movie night?”

Chaeyoung gave a tearful nod, moving aside for Jennie to enter.

“How are you with horror movies?” Jennie asked, placing the snacks on the bed and within seconds she hand an armful of Chaeyoung. “Hey,” Jennie whispered, holding her tight against her soothing her hand over her hair. “I'm sorry, Rosie.”

“I shouldn't even be surprised.” Chaeyoung sighed. “I'm stupid for being upset about this.”

“No,” Jennie whispered, pulling away and cupping Chaeyoung’s cheeks. “There is nothing stupid about expecting better from someone.”

Chaeyoung pursed her lips, fighting back tears.

“I have a few movies with me, including unfriended, which has a very pretty girl in it, and some mediocre white boys.”

Chaeyoung laughed at Jennie’s jab, nodding her head. “Sounds good.”

“Okay, get changed into something more comfortable, I will set up the movie.” Chaeyoung grabbed a pair of shorts and what she was sure was Lisa’s hoodie.

When she exited the bathroom Jennie was sitting on the edge of the bed, typing something on her phone, but she looked up at the sound of the door opening, a smile crawling on her face as she looked Chaeyoung up and down.

She locked her phone and put it on the nightstand as she stood, and Chaeyoung nervously pulled her sleeves down over her hands as she made her way closer.

“Do you wanna talk or do you wanna watch the movies?” Jennie asked, sliding her arms around Chaeyoung’s midsection when she reached her, Chaeyoung's hands coming up to flatten against her collarbone.

“Movies, please.”

Jennie nodded, staring at Chaeyoung for a few seconds before kissing her softly.

Chaeyoung pulled her back when she tried to pull away, her cloth covered hand moving to Jennie’s cheek as she walked them backwards toward the bed. There was an eagerness to her kissing that Jennie must have noticed because when they reached the bed she locked up her knees.

“I don't want our first time to be because you're upset, Rosie.” Jennie breathed against her lips.

“I don't mind.” Chaeyoung whispered, moving in for another kiss but Jennie’s finger on her lips stopped her.

“Okay, I don't want _my_ first time to be when you're upset.”

Whatever messed up need Chaeyoung had vanished in that moment. “Fuck, Jen, I'm so sorry.”

“Every time you apologize,” Jennie tapped Chaeyoung’s nose, giving her a little shock. “I shock you.”

They settled on Chaeyoung’s bed, at first both resting against the headboard, just barely touching, but by the end of the movie they had slid down the bed, Chaeyoung with her head resting against Jennie's stomach as Jennie ran her fingers through her hair.

“You were right, she is hot.” Chaeyoung murmured sleepily. Jennie laughed softly, tickling Chaeyoung’s back. “Another?”

Chaeyoung shook her head, sliding up to put her head on Jennie’s shoulder, her nose tickling Jennie's neck.

Jennie waited, she still wasn't entirely sure what a relationship like the one she had with Chaeyoung entailed, but waiting felt right.

“She isn't my real mom, my bio-mom was killed while she was pregnant, by my Uncle, but my grandma did a spell, moving me to Claire. She's my mum, she raised me, and I love her completely. But I've never felt- well, you know, I've always felt like an outsider.” Chaeyoung shrugged, her fingertips tickling Jennie’s arm. “They were such good parents growing up, attentive and loving. They let me volunteer at all of the animal shelters I wanted. Christmas and my birthdays were amazing, Lisa would come over and we'd cook with my mom, play board games with both of them. But something changed when I was in my third year, they were suddenly too busy, I didn't see them, I spent a lot of my summer at Lisa’s until I was sixteen and they let me stay home alone.”

“You miss them.”

“I do, and I know things change, but I never expected it to change this much.” Chaeyoung sighed. “I only have Lisa, but she was off all summer, too, and then we came back to school and something was off, I guess that was Lisa and Jisoo. I felt betrayed, Lisa knew how I felt about Jisoo, she had helped me through it, she helped me get over it, or she tried. But everyone I liked she dated, the only person she didn't get her claws into first was Sana, and that was only because she was Lisa’s competitor. But, somehow, Jisoo always seemed off limits, Jisoo- any crush I'd had before never compared to Jisoo, then you showed up and blew Jisoo out of the water.”

Jennie smiled, pressing a kiss to Chaeyoung’s forehead.

“This year has been... so much.” Chaeyoung sighed. “And I am upset, I'm angry, I'm hurting but I know it would have been worse if your obnoxious ass hadn't walked through those doors.”

“This ass if your favorite ass.” Jennie shot back, and Chaeyoung nodded against her neck.

“I'm grateful for you, Kim Jennie, and I was very wrong about you, most people are very wrong about you.” Chaeyoung pushed herself up onto her elbow, smiling down at Jennie.

“Don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to maintain.” Jennie teased.

“You're dating me, any reputation you had is completely tarnished,”

“Any reputation I get from dating you is infinitely better than my reputation now.”

“Isn't your management mad?” Chaeyoung asked, her eyes following the trail her fingers were making along Jennie’s collarbone, lingering on the little scar there.

“They don't think it's serious,” Jennie admitted, and Chaeyoung felt her stomach churn.

“Oh, okay,”

“That doesn't mean it isn't.” Jennie rushed out, quickly sitting up when Chaeyoung did, Chaeyoung pressing her back against the wall, her knees pulled up to her knees to her chest defensively. “It's just easier, right now, to not say anything.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Chaeyoung hummed, pulling a smile on her lips, one that would probably have convinced Lisa, one that would have told Jisoo to let it go (not that she ever did) but Jennie wasn't convinced.

“Hey,” Jennie shuffled toward Chaeyoung. “I can tell them, Rosie, this has nothing to do with me being ashamed, or wanting an out, it just felt easier to play it cool, in case they pull some PR thing.”

Jennie slowly lifted her hand to Chaeyoung’s chin, giving the girl the chance to push her off, taking ahold of her jaw when she didn't. Jennie lifted Chaeyoung’s head to look at her.

“I will tell them, Rosie, if that's what you want.”

Chaeyoung just stared at Jennie, none of that bravado that was inherently Jennie, and Chaeyoung wondered if this was Jennie entirely open, no walls, nothing.

“No, it's okay.” Chaeyoung assured, bringing her hand up to ghost her knuckles against Jennie’s cheek. “I'm sorry.”

Jennie shook her head slightly, watching Chaeyoung carefully. “What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?”

“I'm just-” Chaeyoung shrugged. “I guess my head is kind of all over the place, I don't want to talk to Jisoo or Lisa about it because they will think it's them but it isn't, I am happy for them, I'm so glad they found each other, it just took me a while to get there.”

“Lisa is your best friend, Chaeyoung, you can't not talk to her about this kind of stuff.”.

“I know, but I’m scared for how she’ll react to finding out about you and I. I kind of talked to Jisoo, though. We talked about me feeling insecure and stuff like that.” Chaeyoung could feel herself starting to get defensive, starting to rebuild her walls, but she didn't want to do that with Jennie, not when she had been so honest.

“You’re feeling insecure?”

“Was,” Chaeyoung clarified. “I guess it just felt shit that everyone always chose Lisa over me but then you showed up and you didn't even know who Lisa was. I guess you not telling your people made me feel like this was just a hidden thing.”

“It’s not hidden, I have spoken about you to some of my people, and, surprisingly, Irene, who I think I might be friends with?”

Chaeyoung laughed at the completely baffled look on Jennie’s face.

“Unsure how that happened.” Jennie said, pulling Chaeyoung toward her, and Chaeyoung happily fell against her. “I'm not ashamed, and I don't want an out, but I've been in this PR machine long enough to know how this is going to go down. It's not just management, it's the media, and the public, they can be nasty.” Jennie paused, and Chaeyoung waited, not really sure what to say anyway. “I care about you too much to let that happen, to let people speak about you the way I've been spoken about.”

“It's a good thing you don't get to make that choice for me.” Chaeyoung said, pushing herself up onto her elbow again, watching Jennie.

“I'm no good, Rosie.” Jennie admitted. "Everything I touch just seems to turn to shit."

It broke Chaeyoung’s heart just how much Jennie believed this, she could see it in her eyes. “I think you are good. Have you made bad choices? Sure, but being good doesn't mean you don't make mistakes.”

“You see the good in people,”

“Not true.” Chaeyoung argued. “I thought you were a righteous dick when you first started. I thought Jisoo was a total weirdo, I thought Irene was a bitch, Kai is a prick. I mean Lisa, someone I consider to be my best friend, can be annoying as hell sometimes. I am more than aware people aren't just good or bad, it isn't that simple.”

Jennie smiled at her. “I must've done something good to have you in bed with me.”

“Always so charming.” Chaeyoung murmured, smiling down at Jennie.

“I care about you Chaeyoung, and I know this isn’t anything official but I’m all in.”

Chaeyoung stared at Jennie for a moment, taking in every little feature of her face, trying to figure out if there was anything to tell her she was lying.

There wasn’t.

Chaeyoung believed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaeyoung felt downright stupid for believing her.

Students slowly started coming back to school over the weekend before school started again, but Jennie had to leave on the Saturday morning for a sports ball with her team.

They had spent the week together, there was no conversation of what they were, or if it was official, but it was nice, studying together, spending quiet time together, just being together. The kissing and heavy petting was also a bonus, if you asked Chaeyoung.

Jennie left the Saturday morning with a little smile, an ‘I'll miss you’, and a promise that she will be back Sunday afternoon. Jennie pulled her into a searing kiss, one hand on Chaeyoung’s cheek, the other resting on her lower back.

She went in for another kiss, but Chaeyoung stopped her with a finger on her lips, her cheeks a little flushed. “If you kiss me again I'll never let you leave.”

“Maybe that's not such a bad idea,” Jennie whispered.

Chaeyoung giggled, a proper school girl giggle, one she had never heard from herself, ducking her head and lightly pushing Jennie’s shoulder.

Jennie took a step back, catching Chaeyoung’s hand as she did. “You have the prettiest eyes.”

“Go,” Chaeyoung huffed, letting out a little squeal when Jennie pulled her in, her hand landing on Chaeyoung’s hips, their foreheads resting together.

“I don't want to.” Jennie breathed, her eyes alternating between Chaeyoung’s eyes and her lips.

“You have to,” Chaeyoung whispered back. “This whole spending every moment together can't be healthy.”

“Sure is fun, though.” Jennie shot back.

“Mm,” Chaeyoung hummed, trailing her finger along the exposed skin of Jennie’s collarbone.

“Okay, I need to go or coach is gonna be pissed.”

Chaeyoung nodded, pecking Jennie on the lips before bidding her goodbye.

Chaeyoung watched her leave, bouncing down the stairs with her bag on her shoulder, a little smile pulling on her lips. “Hey, Jen.”

Jennie turned to her when she reached the bottom step, eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Is this the part where I say I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave?” Chaeyoung grinned crookedly, and Jennie laughed, her nose scrunched up and eyes crinkled.

“I like you, Park.”

Jennie left then, and Chaeyoung spent some time alone in the library before heading down to the animals.

She was in the Snidget pen, reading when her phone chirped in her pocket. She fished it out, finishing the paragraph she was on before glancing at the screen, not really intent on answering it, when she noticed it was a link sent by Lisa.

She frowned, setting her book on her lap and was about to open up the link when a message appeared on top of her screen from Jisoo.

**Jisoo [20:03]: don’t open that**

**[20:03]: it’s tabloid bullshit and you know it**

Chaeyoung had to open it now.

The first thing she noticed was Jennie’s name, which made her stomach flutter, then she saw the picture, from the event Jennie was currently at, that had only just started an hour ago, of Jennie's arm around another girl's shoulder, a cocky smirk on her lips.

Chaeyoung could feel anger and insecurity grow in her chest, and she hated it.

There was a small article under the picture, one that was probably quickly written up considering the whole red carpet event was only an hour ago.

One question caught her eye.

What about the girl you were seen with from that school you are attending?

Chaeyoung wasn't sure she wanted to see the answer.

Oh, that was nothing. You know what it's like, you are isolated and confined to those castle walls in a tiny little town, you need something to pass the time. You need a little fun.

Chaeyoung felt her heart fracture slightly. Jennie could have stopped after the first statement, that it was nothing, Chaeyoung would have accepted that as a PR answer, but everything after that, it was like Jennie picked every insecurity Chaeyoung had about their budding relationship and tore them to shreds.

It took everything in Chaeyoung to not burst a hole through the pen walls like she almost had done to Jennie that day. Instead, she kept calm enough to get out of the pen and head to the forest, where she blew a hole through one of the trees.

She almost didn't look at her phone when it buzzed, but she was relieved to see it was from Nayeon and not Jisoo or Lisa.

**Nayeon [20:20]: where you at? The girls are back and we are upset at the lack of a Park welcome**

Chaeyoung calmed herself before heading back to the castle, using the girls to distract herself for the night.

\--

She was there to greet Jisoo and Lisa the following morning, both girls barely speaking to each other when Lisa hugged Chaeyoung and walked away.

“What’s going on?” Chaeyoung questioned unsurely, turning to Jisoo who looked almost pained as Lisa walked away.

“We're not talking.” Jisoo grumbled. “After her sending you that link I was pissed.”

“I had a right to know,” Chaeyoung said. "It was me she was talking about, I was the bit of fun.”

“I know, but it's all just PR bullshit.” Jisoo sighed, watching Chaeyoung carefully when she didn't agree. “You know it is all just PR, right?”

“I'm not so sure anymore,” Chaeyoung shrugged.

“Are you kidding?” Jisoo frowned, following after Chaeyoung when she began walking away.

“Have you seen how that girl looks at you, Chaeyoung? You can't fake that.”

“I’m sure she is plenty capable of faking that, she's had enough practice.”

“That girl has done nothing but prove to you that all that shit is bullshit.” Jisoo argued, reaching out to grab Chaeyoung. “And you are acting like this after a stupid article that was probably misquoted and taken out of context?”

“Why are you always on her side?” Chaeyoung snapped, wheeling around to face Jisoo. “ _I'm_ your best friend, you should be on _my_ side?”

“This isn't about sides, Chaeyoung.” Jisoo shot back. “But if you wanna make it about sides then I'm on the side of whatever will stop you from fucking up the one thing that has made you smile for the first time in a long time.”

Chaeyoung stared Jisoo down, her jaw working. “You don't say that stuff unless you mean it.”

"That's just your insecurities talking."

"You don't get to talk to me about insecurities, Jisoo."

"This is what you do, Chaeng. You block yourself off, put up your guard when something like this happens, and trust me, I get that, but it pushes people away." Jisoo said. "Don't let your fears mess this up."

Chaeyoung turned to walk away, she couldn't hear Jisoo following her. “So I'm in a fight with both my girlfriend and my best friend, that's new.” Jisoo called after her, and despite the anger and pain Chaeyoung was feeling she couldn't stop the little smile that pulled on her lips, turning to face Jisoo.

“Fix things with Lisa, she was just doing what she thought a good friend would do.”

“And you? When will I fix things with you?”

“Nothing to fix, we aren't fighting.” Chaeyoung shrugged.

Jisoo nodded. “She cares about you, Chae. What she said, it was fucked up but she cares about you, and I know you know that.”

“I don't know if I- that was every insecurity I had about our relationship and she picked them out and highlighted them.” Chaeyoung sighed, “I need to go get stuff ready for class tomorrow.”

Chaeyoung didn't see neither Jisoo nor Lisa for the rest of the day, but when there was a knock on her door she just assumed it was either one of them, so she pulled the door open.

And there was Jennie, her shoulder against the door frame, a handful of flowers covering the bottom half of her face. “Hey, Rosie.”

Chaeyoung just shut the door, just catching the frown on Jennie’s brow as it slammed closed.

“Chaeyoung? What the hell?” Jennie called through the door.

Chaeyoung sighed, moving to sit at her desk, she hadn't prepared herself for this, Jennie wasn't due back until way later tonight.

“Chaeyoung? Are you okay?”

“Go away, Jennie.” Chaeyoung called back.

“What?” Jennie asked. “No! What's going on?”

Chaeyoung didn't answer, and after about half a minute her door clicked open. She jumped to her feet, frowning as Jennie walked in.

“You can't just unlock someone's door, Jennie.”

“I can when they are suddenly shutting me out.”

“That's the whole idea of locking a door!”

Jennie frowned. “What is going on?”

“Like you don't know,” Chaeyoung grumbled.

“I don't, that's kind of why I'm asking.”

Chaeyoung leveled her eyes on Jennie, chewing the inside of her cheek. “Go find another bit of fun, Jennie.”

Jennie looked a little bewildered. “This is about the interview?”

“You're surprised?” Chaeyoung glared at Jennie. “You are seriously surprised I'm upset at being called ‘just a bit of fun’?”

“You know it was a PR thing.”

“Do I? Because you didn't tell me you were going with someone.”

“I didn't know until I got there and she was waiting for me.” Jennie argued. “Wait, you really believe what I said was true?”

“Isn't it?”

Something shifted in Jennie's eyes, and Chaeyoung wasn't sure _what_ it was.

“You know me better than that.”

Chaeyoung shook her head, “I don't really know you at all, Jennie.”

Jennie’s eyes shifted again, but this time Chaeyoung knew _exactly_ what it was. Pain.

But that was gone in a second, and Chaeyoung saw a look in Jennie’s eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. Guarded.

Jennie nodded, moving closer, pressing the flowers against Chaeyoung’s chest, a tight-lipped smile on her lips. “I missed you.”

Chaeyoung just watched her go, collapsing back into her chair when the door clicked close.

She sat there for a few seconds, staring at the flowers in her hand, before setting them on her desk and getting up.

Some of the Gryffindors looked surprised when she entered the tower, most of which were first years, most of the other years knew exactly who she was.

She tried Lisa’s dorm first, but it was empty, so she tried Jisoo’s.

Lisa answered, offering Chaeyoung a little smile until she spotted her tearful eyes. “What's wrong?”

“Jennie,” Chaeyoung answered, and that was enough for Lisa to wrap her up in her arms.

“I'm sorry,” She whispered against Chaeyoung’s ear. “But you know it's just the tabloids.”

“I don't wanna talk about it, I just came for a cuddle.”

Lisa nodded, moving aside to let Chaeyoung enter.

Jisoo was lying on her bed, putting her phone away when she noticed Chaeyoung was upset. “Hey, Chae.”

Chaeyoung went to climb onto the bed but stopped, pointing to the sheets. “Have you guys had sex in these?”

“No, they've been washed.” Jisoo chuckled, taking ahold of Chaeyoung’s hand and pulling her down, wrapping her arms around the girl.

Lisa moved to lie down behind Chaeyoung, her arm resting over her best friend.

“We can talk about this later.” Jisoo whispered, but Chaeyoung shook her head against her collarbone. “Nothing to talk about.”

Jisoo hummed, not convinced.

Chaeyoung let herself fall asleep sandwiched between her two best friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaeyoung didn't see Jennie the following day, but she saw her on Tuesday, and her heart ached to see her leaning against the wall, blatantly flirting with another Slytherin.

Jisoo noticed her mood as soon as she sat down. “You good?” she asked, reaching to snag a bread roll from the middle of the table.

“I'm fine,” Chaeyoung grumbled.

“Tell your face that.” Jisoo shot back. “Jennie?”

Chaeyoung nodded. “I don't know, I guess I expected her to put up a little bit of a fight, but I just saw her with another girl. And I was going to talk to her but-” Chaeyoung shrugged.

“You didn't really leave much room for fighting, Chae.” Jisoo sighed. “From what you told me she opened up to you, let you see parts of her that no one else had, and you threw all that back in her face.”

“So I'm the bad guy?” Chaeyoung argued.

“Fuck off, Chae, don't put words in my mouth. And there are no bad guys, just one huge misunderstanding.”

Before Chaeyoung could reply Lisa sat down across from her. “What’re we talking about?”

“Nothing,” Chaeyoung answered at the same time Jisoo did.

“Jennie.”

Chaeyoung tutted, glaring at Jisoo.

“What'd she do now?”

“It doesn't matter, we're not friends anymore, so let's just forget it.” Chaeyoung huffed, and Lisa and Jisoo watched her carefully. “It's fine, it doesn't matter.”

“It does matter,” Lisa frowned. “You're upset.”

That made Chaeyoung frown, lifting her eyes to Lisa, who was looking at her with a soft look. “It's over.”

“Says who?”

“Says me,” Chaeyoung shot back. “Says Jennie.”

Lisa shared a look with Jisoo, who shrugged slightly.

“What, so you two have a secret language now?” Chaeyoung huffed.

“We just don't want you to pass up on something that made you happy.” Lisa reasoned.

“She did, but she messed up, she moved on.” Chaeyoung glared at the two across from her, motioning to Lisa. “You don't even like her.”.

“Because I thought she was playing with you,” Lisa said. “But I know she wasn't now.”

“Maybe if you had asked me, I would have told you that.” Chaeyoung murmured. “Like I said, it's over now.”

The girls didn't get to say anything more because the rest of their group sat down, Joy sitting down beside her, patting her back and giving her what she imagined she thought was a charming smile.

“Where’s Irene?” Lisa asked, and Chaeyoung didn't miss the way Nayeon side-eyed her.

“She- Uh, she’s with Jennie.”

“They’re friends?” Lisa frowned.

“Mm,” Nayeon hummed. “They've been friends for a while now, apparently.”

“Is she okay?” Jisoo asked. “Jennie, is she good?”

“I think so, I didn't see her, Irene just said she would be right back and about turned on the way here, I saw her run after Jennie.” Nayeon shrugged.

Chaeyoung sighed, grabbing a bread roll and standing. “I'm not really hungry, I'm going to go clean the pens.”

Everyone left her alone for the rest of the day, which she was thankful for, because it gave her time to think.

After sleeping on it, she realized she was somewhat unreasonable the other night, that she had said some hurtful things to Jennie, and she knew Jisoo was right, Jennie had shown Chaeyoung parts of herself that no one was lucky enough to see, and Chaeyoung had thrown it back in her face like it was nothing.

Chaeyoung had intended to talk to Jennie, but she didn't see her the day before, Irene had mentioned something about visiting her brother, and after seeing her with that girl, Chaeyoung wasn't going to see her now, not after proving it was _that_ easy to move on.

Chaeyoung stayed at the pens until she heard cheering, which reminded her that there was a game on tonight, Slytherin and Gryffindor.

She took off running, not wanting to miss one of Lisa’s games.

The Quaffle was just thrown when Chaeyoung settled in a seat in Slytherin stands beside Irene who offered her a little smile.

The game was about twenty minutes in when everything went wrong.

Jennie was hyper focused, playing in a fashion Chaeyoung hadn't seen outside of her pro-games.

Then she finally looked away from the snitch, instantly catching Chaeyoung’s eye, and Chaeyoung felt her breath catch.

Jennie pulled her broom up and to a stop, her eyes not leaving Chaeyoung.

‘I'm sorry,’ Chaeyoung signed, and Jennie’s jaw tensed. Chaeyoung was sure she was about to just fly away and completely ignore her, but then she lifted her hands, probably to sign something, but before she could a bludger hit her square in the abdomen.

Chaeyoung’s gasp was lost in the sea of noise that erupted around her, Chaeyoung got to her feet, trying to gauge if Jennie was okay. The Slytherin teetered at first, then fell to the side, crumbling completely off her broom and rocketing to the ground.

“Arresto Momentum,” Chaeyoung quickly cast, slowing Jennie’s fall enough for her not to sustain any injuries from the fall.

Chaeyoung rushed downstairs, ignoring Jisoo who was yelling at Kai, who apparently was the one to throw the bludger at Jennie, pushing through the crowd and falling to her knees beside Jennie while madam Pomfrey tended to her injuries.

“Is she okay?”

“I'm pretty sure a force like that would have broken bones, but I'm not sure if there is any internal damage. We will need to take her to the ward, look her over and fix her up.”

They waited for a stretcher, Jennie’s eyes fluttering open, a little smile pulling on her lips. “Is this the part,” Jennie started, her sentence broken as she tried to catch her breath. “Where I say you take my breath away?”

Chaeyoung laughed, ignoring the way her eyes were tearing up as she gripped onto Jennie’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

“I don't feel anything,” Jennie grinned crookedly, but Chaeyoung knew what she meant, she was still taking them. “But I do know I can't breath.”

“They're gonna fix that.” Chaeyoung assured.

“Look, Chaeyoung-” before she could continue the stretcher arrived.

Chaeyoung followed them into the school, but was told to wait outside when they looked over and fixed Jennie up.

Jennie offered her a lazy smile when she finally entered, obviously high on something.

“Hey, Jen.” Chaeyoung smiled, taking a seat beside her bed, taking her hand. “You okay?”

“Mm, they gave me pain meds, because I couldn't tell’em about the pills, not allowed, you know? Signed an agreement or somethin’. Wasn’t even supposed to tell you.” Jennie explained. “But I broke a few bones and collapsed a lung, which is a new one for me.”

“You still take them?”

“I don't take them as often,” Jennie said, her dazed eyes running over Chaeyoung’s face. “I'm sorry, Rosie. I really didn't know, and they coached me in what to say, and it felt gross saying it, saying that the one real thing I have ever felt meant nothing.”

“I'm sorry I overreacted.”

Jennie shook her head. “I know that the statement touched on every insecurity you had about our... what I hope was a relationship. You never told me what they were but I knew, and I tried to make you feel better but then I went and said all of that shit and completely messed everything up, like I always do.” Jennie sighed. “And you just automatically assumed I was that horrible of a person and that hurt, so I thought I could make myself feel better by flirting with other people but it didn't work so I called my manager.”

Chaeyoung frowned, waiting for Jennie to continue.

“I told him I couldn't do it anymore, all of this bullshit, if I was good enough they could have me without all of that, without the shitty media personality I have.”

“You did?”

“Mm,” Jennie flashed her a dazed smile, her hand coming up to graze her knuckles against Chaeyoung’s cheek. “I can't risk you, Rosie.”

“I'm sorry for causing you pain, Jennie. I should have known better.”

Jennie waved her hand dismissively. “Nah, I get it, you didn't know any better.”

“I did, I know you ,” Chaeyoung said. “But I was afraid of having my heart broken, so I broke it on my own.”

“How ‘bout we start again?” Jennie said, holding you her hand out to Chaeyoung. “I'm Kim Jennie, Slytherin.”

“Seriously?” Chaeyoung laughed.

“Seriously? That's an odd name.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes at the terrible joke, taking hold of her hand and giving it a little shake. “Park Chaeyoung, Slytherin.”

“Tell me about yourself, miss Park?” Jennie requested.

“Not much to tell,”

“I _know_ that's not true.” Jennie prodded at Chaeyoung’s arm. “C’mon.”

“Okay. I'm an only child, I like to take care of magical creatures, and I kinda wanna kiss you right now.”

Jennie blinked a few times before that statement registered, then a slow smile pulled on her lips. “Maybe you should.”

Chaeyoung smiled, her hand landing on Jennie’s cheek and she leaned over, kissing Jennie. Jennie hummed against her lips, her hand moving to Chaeyoung’s neck as they kissed.

“Well, I'm glad you guys made up.” A voice rang through the ward, and both girls pulled back to see Jisoo and Lisa making their way over to Jennie’s bed.

“Lis,” Chaeyoung started, unsure of what she was going to say, but Lisa just offered her a little smile, setting a plate of food down on Jennie’s table and clothes on the side table.

“Did you go into my room?” Jennie asked.

“I did,” Jisoo said. “Figured you'd want something to put on when you're feeling better.”

“We managed to win with you gone, Kim.” Lisa said.

“I suppose you guys needed a pick me up.” Jennie grinned teasingly, and Chaeyoung waited for Lisa’s snide remark.

“And no better way of getting that then almost putting a hole through the school's resident celebrity.” there it was, but there was a distinct lack of bite behind the remark, which eased Chaeyoung.

“How you holding up, Jen?” Jisoo asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair Lisa had taken. “I don't feel anything,”

“They have her on painkillers?”

“Right,” Jennie grinned, winking at Chaeyoung in a very obvious was. “Painkillers.”

The girls looked curious but didn't ask, instead moving on to teasing Jennie about how high she was, then to asking her questions they knew she wouldn't answer sober.

Jennie fell asleep not long after the girls left, but Chaeyoung stayed, watching the girl sleep. Irene stopped by an hour later.

“Hey, Chaeyoung.” she smiled, eyeing Jennie. “How is she?”

“Yeah, she's good.”

Irene nodded. “I ran into the girls, they said she was asleep and you probably wouldn't leave so I brought you this.” she held out a copy of Celtic Mythology. “It's her favorite, I thought you'd might like to give it a read if you haven't already.”

“Thank you,”

Irene smiled and nodded. “Have her come see me once she is out?“

“Of course.”

Irene gave Chaeyoung a little wave as she turned to leave, but stopped at the door, her hand on the handle. “She will be pissed at me for this but the way she talks about you, Chae.” Irene eyed Jennie before looked at Chaeyoung. “I know you're in a fight but she's - I've never heard anyone speak about another person the way she speaks about you. And I know what she did was kind of fucked up but she's just trying to keep everyone happy, now I think she knows that's not something she can do.”

“I overreacted, I know that.”

“Maybe, but she knows she hurt you.”

Chaeyoung nodded. “How did you two become friends?”

“We startled each other in the forest one night and both shot off a spell, and of course Jennie managed to knock my ass into the dirt and defend herself from my spell.” Irene laughed, lifting her shoulders in a little shrug. “We made an odd friendship after that.”

Chaeyoung laughed at the story. “Goodnight, Chaeyoung.”

“Night, Irene.”

Chaeyoung starts reading, but eventually fell asleep in the chair, startling awake when there was a soft touch to her cheek.

“Hey, it's me.”

Chaeyoung blinked a few times, focusing on Jennie, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling softly at her.

“They're letting me go,” Jennie said, standing slowly and nudging her head toward the door.

“What time is it?” Chaeyoung asked, groaning as she stood.

“Just after six am.”

Chaeyoung followed Jennie out of the ward and toward the dungeons.

“You didn't have to stay, you know?” Jennie said as they entered her dorm room.

“I know, I wanted to.” Chaeyoung said. “You told me last week you were all in, and I threw that back in your face.”

“I understand why, I really do. But it won't happen again, next party I have you will be there with me.” Jennie said, taking Chaeyoung completely by surprise, but Jennie didn't seem to notice, too busy trying to find something to wear. “And I meant that, you know? Me being all in, I still am.”

“You want to take me to parties?” Chaeyoung asked, and Jennie turned to her. “That’s a surprise to you?” Jennie frowned, moving closer to Chaeyoung.

“A little, yeah.”

“I would have had you there on Saturday, if I hadn't been such an idiot.” Jennie moved into Chaeyoung’s bubble, her hands coming up to cup Chaeyoung’s cheeks. “And there is no way I'm passing up on having the prettiest girl at the party on my arm.”

Chaeyoung scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“Yeah, right.” Jennie agreed. “I'm serious, you're beautiful.”

Chaeyoung smiled softly at Jennie, but it slipped after a few seconds. “We need to talk, Jen.”

Jennie seemed to know this was coming because she nodded and sighed, ducking her head almost shamefully. “The pills?”

“You said you would stop.” Chaeyoung said.

“I said I would try.” Jennie defended weakly. “And I did, I did reduce how many I took.”

“You did? Past tense?”

Jennie swallowed, her hands rubbing at her jaw like she did when she was uncomfortable.

“Hey, no,” Chaeyoung softly took a hold of Jennie’s hand, kissing her palm. “I'm not judging you, and I'm not mad, I'm just trying to help.”

“You are disappointed, though, right?”

Chaeyoung sighed. “A little, but not just with you, with myself, for expecting it to be easy, it won't be, it's an addiction-”

“I'm not- it isn't- I'm not an addict, I can stop.” Jennie argued, folding her arms over her chest, but when Chaeyoung nodded, obviously not convinced, she sighed, dropping her arms. “I can stop, Chaeyoung.”

“Can you?” Chaeyoung questioned, watching Jennie carefully as she took a shaky breath. “I'm here for you, Jennie, but I think you should get help, go see Emma, she can't say anything to anyone, so no one will know you broke whatever contract you signed.”

“I didn't sign it,” Jennie quickly defended. “My dad did.”

Chaeyoung had to stop herself from getting mad, “Either way, you need help, and I don't know if I know how to help you that way.”

Jennie nodded slowly, her eyes dropping to her feet.

“Jen,” Chaeyoung placed a hooked knuckle under Jennie’s chin and guiding her face up to look at her. “This isn't anything to be ashamed of, these things happen, and this isn't entirely your fault.”

“I took more, after our fight, I didn't want to feel it so I took more.” Jennie admitted, and Chaeyoung felt her chest ache at the admission. “I guess it's good I did, otherwise yesterday would have hurt.”

Chaeyoung didn't laugh at the lame joke, instead playing with the buttons of Jennie’s shirt. “Can I see?”

“It's bad, the bruise.” Jennie said. “But sure.”

Chaeyoung slowly undid Jennie’s shirt, which was surprisingly innocent, considering. Chaeyoung gasped when she got to Jennie’s midriff and the dark purple bruise appeared. It was almost a perfect imprint of the bludger, with a lighter purple in the middle from one of the indents.

The bruise sat just where Jennie’s ribs curved upward.

“It's bad,” Chaeyoung whispered, her finger tips ghosting against the bruise.

“Yeah, it collapsed my lung, they had to drain the air from the lung cavity with a big needle.” Jennie said, staring down at Chaeyoung’s fingers, that were now tracing the line of her ribs. “Couple of broken ribs and a burning desire to hurt Kim Jongin.”

“That's makes two of us,” Chaeyoung hummed, slowly dragging her fingers up Jennie’s body, her touch barely there as she moved past her bra (she pointedly ignored the sharp intake of breath from Jennie, now wasn't the time for that) to rest her hand on Jennie’s collarbone.

“We need to go if we are going to make it to class.”

“We could skip,” Chaeyoung suggested, ignoring Jennie’s fake gasp.

“Roseanne Park,” She recoiled, a hand over her chest in faux astonishment. “You are a bad influence.”

“Like you haven't tried to get me to skip.” Chaeyoung grumbled.

Jennie laughed softly. “We’re too close to exams, Chaeyoung, we need to go to class.” she said, moving to kiss Chaeyoung before whispering, “but I like this bad girl side of you, Rosie.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, but dipped to kiss Jennie again.

“Go get changed, I'll meet you in the common room.” Jennie gave Chaeyoung’s butt a little tap before moving to her own closet.

“We'll go see Emma over lunch?”

Jennie nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay.”

“I'm proud of you for getting help, Jen,” Chaeyoung said, moving to pant a kiss on Jennie’s cheek. “See you in a little bit.”

“Thank you, Chaeyoung.” Jennie said as Chaeyoung reached for the handle. “For not just giving up, for not leaving.”

Chaeyoung felt her heart ache at those words. “I wavered for a bit, but that won't happen again.”

Jennie nodded, turning to offer Chaeyoung a smile. “See you soon.”

Chaeyoung blew Jennie a playful kiss before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut halfway through this chapter so you can skip if you want.

“We’re going on a double date.”

Chaeyoung almost choked on the sandwich she was peacefully eating, glaring at Lisa who had slammed her hands dramatically down on the table as a way of announcing herself.

“What the fuck, Lis?” Chaeyoung snapped around the mouthful of food.

“We are going on a double date, tonight.”

It was a crisp October afternoon, three days before Halloween and two weeks after Chaeyoung and Jennie had made up.

Chaeyoung swallowed her food, “We are?”

“Yes, we just have to ask the girls.”

“So we aren't, you have just decided?”

“It will be good,” Lisa insisted. “We've never done this before.”

“Fine, I'll talk to Jennie, but I can't say she will be in.”

\--

“Sure,” Jennie agreed easily when Chaeyoung brought it up, hovering a few feet from the Slytherin Quidditch stands. “It could be fun.”

“What?” Chaeyoung frowned.

“I mean, Jisoo and I get along well, and Lisa and I have come to an agreement, I'm not sure what this is but we're friends, I think.” Jennie shrugged. “We don't hate each other.”

“I didn't think you would agree.”

“Do you want to go?” Jennie asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Then that's settled,” Jennie smiled. “We're going on a date with Lisa and Jisoo.”

“I think we're going to Hogs but I'm not sure.”

Jennie nodded, drifting close enough to kiss Chaeyoung. “I have a session with Emma at four, but after that I'm all yours.”

Chaeyoung smiled proudly at Jennie, since their talk she had been seeing Emma almost every day, and had managed to whittle down her pill intake by half.

Chaeyoung noticed the difference the first day she went without them, the hand quivers, the twitchiness and just how irritable she was. Not to mention the pain she was obviously in with her bone that had just been fused back together.

She yelled, blaming Chaeyoung for the pain she was in but quickly backtracked with wide eyes.

“Oh, god, I sound like my father.” Jennie said, cupping Chaeyoung’s cheeks and staring at her with tearful eyes. “I'm so sorry, Rosie.”

“I know it hurts,” Chaeyoung whispered. “But that will stop, I promise.”

Chaeyoung still noticed the shakiness and the twitching, but Jennie wasn't as irritable, at least not with her.

And Chaeyoung was glad Jennie agreed to get help, because her suggestion was cold turkey, but according to Emma, that would have caused Jennie’s brain to be flooded with all the endorphins and chemicals she had been blocking out, and it most likely would have overwhelmed her.

“I will meet you in the dungeons?” Chaeyoung offered and Jennie nodded, releasing the little golden ball she had in her hand.

“See you then,” She smiled before taking off after it.

Chaeyoung watched her train for a short while before heading inside.

“I hear we have a date tonight,” Jisoo said, taking a seat at the table Chaeyoung was reading at.

“You should be so lucky.” Chaeyoung shot back, grinning playfully at Jisoo.

Jisoo rolled her eye. “Lisa didn't even ask, she told me.”

“Mm, same.” Chaeyoung hummed. “Looks like the only person who had a choice was Jennie.”

“And she's coming willingly?” Jisoo asked. “She must really love you, Chae.”

Chaeyoung ignored the comment, knowing Jisoo was just trying to get her flustered.

“I'm just excited for Halloween,”

“Tad cliche, don't you think? A witch's favorite holiday being Halloween.”

“I mean it's also on a full moon this year,” Chaeyoung peered at her over her book, grinning teasingly at her. “So it should appeal to both of your sides.”

Jisoo flipped her off, but the little smile on her face told her that she wasn't actually annoyed.

Chaeyoung was ready and waiting in the common room come five, perched on the sill with Irene, who was complaining about exams.

Chaeyoung was giving her her full attention, at least until Jennie walked out of the dorms, then she was a goner.

Jennie was dressed in a pair of green slacks and loosely tucked pink shirt, a pair of brown Oxfords marrying her feet. Her hair was wavy, her hands tucked into her pockets as she entered.

Then she noticed Chaeyoung, her lips pulling up into that soft smile that she seemed to only reserve for Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung startled when there was a hand on her shoulder, and she looked to Irene just as she stood, offering her an apologetic look.

Irene shook her head. “Have fun.”

Chaeyoung nodded, standing as Jennie reached her, her eyes running up and down her body.

“You look,” Chaeyoung started, shaking her head as she stumbled over herself to come up with a word that seemed appropriate. “Amazing.” was the best she could come up with.

“So do you,” Jennie smiled, offering up her elbow to Chaeyoung. “Shall we.”

Chaeyoung didn't take her elbow, instead gripping onto her cheeks and pulling her in for a kiss.

“You look,” Chaeyoung kissed her again, before speaking. “ So. Good.”

“If I'd known you had a thing for pantsuits I would have worn one before now.” Jennie whispered against her lips.

“It's definitely sexy,”

Jennie’s lips pulled up into a little smirk. “I think tonight is gonna be fun.”

“What does that mean?”

Jennie answered with a wink, moving back and offering up her elbow again. “Don't want to leave the girls waiting.”

Chaeyoung realized she might be in trouble.

They settled for dinner at Hog’s head, and Chaeyoung was surprised just how well Lisa and Jennie seemed to be getting on.

They had just finished ordering when Chaeyoung understood what Jennie meant about tonight being fun.

She was listening to Lisa as she talked about their plans for before and after the Halloween ball when she felt Jennie’s hand slide over her thigh, just above her knee before slowly moving up, then back down again.

Chaeyoung side-eyed Jennie, who was staring at the girls across from her, her chin in her knuckle, but the smile on her face told Chaeyoung she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Chaeyoung?”

“Mm,” Chaeyoung hummed, pulling her attention back to the girls across from her, Lisa looking at her questioningly while Jisoo grinned over at her, her eyebrow cocked in that knowing way. “What?”

“Jennie suggested having an after party in the dungeons.” Lisa repeated, and Chaeyoung glanced at Jennie, who was smiling sweetly at her, _too_ sweetly, as she gave her thigh a little squeeze.

“I mean, are we allowed?” Chaeyoung asked, turning back to Lisa.

“I think us seventh years are,” Lisa shrugged, and Jisoo shook her head.

“We definitely are not.”

“But McGonagall will turn a blind eye if we don't wreck anything and don't cause a ruckus.” Lisa said.

“Who uses the word ruckus?” Jennie said, but Lisa ignored her.

“Come on, Chae, it will be fun.” Lisa pushed.

“I'm in, I'm just thinking about the logistics of it.” Chaeyoung shrugged, just barely managing to suppress the little gasp that almost escaped when Jennie’s nails dragged along the skin just below where her skirt was sitting.

“Then stop. Don't overthink it, let's just have fun. It's our last year.”

Chaeyoung nodded, because what else was she supposed to do when Jennie’s fingers tickled her inner thigh.

Lisa went back to talking to the table, instead of directly at her, so Chaeyoung turned to Jennie. “What’re you doing?”

“What?” Jennie played innocent, a little smile on her face. “Do you want me to stop?”

She really didn't. “No.”

Jennie smiled, leaning closer to kiss Chaeyoung, her hand slipping up a little further, making Chaeyoung squeak in surprise against her lips.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Lisa grumbled, reaching across and pushing at Jennie’s forehead until they parted.

“Lis,” Chaeyoung grumbled, but Jennie laughed.

“Like we haven't seen you two basically jumping each other.” Jennie commented.

Dinner went great, even if Chaeyoung was a little spaced for most of it, but who could blame her, Jennie’s hand was slowly making her way higher and higher, and Chaeyoung was more than a little flustered.

Chaeyoung excused herself and Jennie when they got to Three Broomsticks, Jisoo grinning at them but Lisa seemed completely oblivious as Chaeyoung dragged Jennie towards the bathroom.

“Are you-” Jennie started when Chaeyoung pulled her into a stall, but was cut off when Chaeyoung pushed her against the now closed door and kissed her.

Chaeyoung felt Jennie grin against her lips and she knew then that she was giving Jennie exactly what Jennie had wanted.

“You did this on purpose,” Chaeyoung breathed against her lips, Jennie’s fingers tangling in her hair.

“I do everything on purpose.” Jennie said, that cocky demeanor disappearing when Chaeyoung pushed her knee in between Jennie’s thighs.

“Are you going to behave for the rest of the night?” Chaeyoung asked, kissing Jennie for a moment before dragging her teeth along her bottom lip as she pulled back.

Jennie's words came out in almost a gasp. “Probably not.”

“Good,” Chaeyoung kissed her again, hard and deep, drawing a little mewl from Jennie. “Let's go before they start wondering where we are.”

Jennie nodded, fixing Chaeyoung’s slightly mused hair. “As pretty as you look a little... roughed up, I think us leaving the bathroom with you like that will get us in trouble.”

Chaeyoung hummed in agreement. “Maybe you can see me like this again a little later?”

“Don't make promises if you won't keep them.” Jennie shot back playfully.

“After this you really think I don't plan on keeping that promise?”

Jennie’s eyes darkened. “Maybe we should head home now?”

Chaeyoung laughed. “No, you are going to suffer like I did, babe.”

Jennie groaned, but followed Chaeyoung out of the bathroom and over to the booth Lisa and Jisoo were tucked into, both completely oblivious to the world as they chatted.

“Whiskey is yours,” Lisa motioned to Jennie with a wave of her hand, not taking her eyes off Jisoo.

“Young love,” Jennie grumbled with a playful eye roll.

Chaeyoung went to elbow her in the side before remembering about her still fragile ribs. “Behave,” she warned instead.

“Never,” Jennie grinned, her hand finding Chaeyoung’s cheek as she moved to kiss her but stopped when a hand gripped her forehead.

“There’s children watching.” Lisa said, and Jennie glanced back to Lisa to see her still completely enamored with Jisoo, but was reaching across the girl to get to Jennie.

Jennie was too surprised that she didn't hit the girls hand away, but Chaeyoung did. “Literally everyone here is our age or older, there are no children.”

“But there could be.”

“I'm not sure that would be allowed.” Jennie frowned but Jisoo shook her head.

“Just don't get involved in the two minute argument, it's better that way.” Jisoo said, and Jennie took her advice, considering her years of experience with the two. “One summer they fought for about an hour because Lisa kept using the fact she was younger to get what she wanted.” Jisoo whispered to Jennie while the childhood best friends continued to bicker. “You learn to tune it out.”

“That's not what I said!” Chaeyoung argued.

“You did, you said I was ugly.”

Jennie looked surprised by the sudden turn in conversation, but Jisoo just laughed.

“This is how it always ends, with Lisa claiming Chaeyoung called her ugly.” Jisoo explained. “Well, one time it ended with Lisa biting herself and claiming Chaeyoung did it, but they both have very different teeth so she got caught and never tried it again.”

“How have you dealt with this for so long?” Jennie asked.

“Big family,” Jisoo shrugged.

Jennie nodded, opening her mouth to answer but before she could Chaeyoung grabbed her cheek pulling her around and into a kiss.

Lisa sputtered and Jisoo laughed, and Jennie reveled in annoying Lisa.

Lisa was still standoffish, even if she was trying to be okay with Chaeyoung and Jennie, Chaeyoung knew she still didn't like Jennie.

Jennie didn't seem bothered but Chaeyoung was, so she made a mental note to speak to her eventually.

Chaeyoung was up getting drinks when Jennie slid up beside her, flashing her a charming grin. “Come here often?”

“That's the best you've got?”

“I could tell you that those legs look amazing in that skirt, your ass, too.” Jennie leaned back against the bar, her eyes running down the length of her. “Whoever gets to go home with you is lucky.”

“I don't know,” Chaeyoung hummed, moving so half of her body was leaning against Jennie’s. “I feel pretty lucky.”

“I've noticed at least three people eying you tonight,” Jennie commented, “And for some reason you are coming home with me.”

“It's those eyes, it certainly isn't for your humor, or compassion, or kindness, or how loving you are.” Chaeyoung teased. “Totally and completely in it for your looks.”

Jennie’s eyes softened, a little smile pulling on her lips as she wrapped an arm around Chaeyoung and pulling her tight against her. “You are my favorite, Park Chaeyoung.”

Chaeyoung smiled at Jennie, “Are you drunk?”

“I've only had one,” Jennie answered, “I spoke to Emma and she pointed out that I used alcohol as a crutch, too, so I'm not drinking as much.”

“Why didn't you tell me? We could've gone somewhere else.”

“We just talked about it today,” Jennie said. “Plus I mean it when I say I'm not addicted to alcohol. I've had one, and I’ve got that other one sitting over there but I probably won't drink it.”

“Are you never going to drink again?”

“I will, and I will probably get drunk, too, but I feel like it would be too easy to use as a crutch right now.”

Chaeyoung nodded, a soft smile on her lips. “I'm proud of you, you know? You’ve done amazing these past couple of weeks.”

“I'm still taking the pills, so maybe save that for after I’m off them completely.”

“No, you are taking them every other day to prevent yourself from getting overwhelmed. What you have done so far is still impressive.”

“I still feel the effects of them, I know I'm not feeling everything yet, and I'm scared.”

“I know, and I'm going to be there for you when that happens, when you start feeling everything.”

Jennie nodded, leaning forward to kiss Chaeyoung.

The night was nice, Chaeyoung danced with Lisa, laughed with Jisoo, and Lisa and Jennie even had a conversation without any underhanded comments, sure, it lasted about half a minute but it was something.

“Thank you for trying,” Chaeyoung said as she and Lisa walked toward the castle, Jisoo and Jennie a few feet in front of them, both laughing at something Chaeyoung and Lisa must have missed. “I know you don't like her, but this was nice.”

“Can we talk soon?” Lisa asked. “I don't want to have this conversation drunk, it will seem less genuine.”

Chaeyoung frowned. “Sure,”

Lisa nodded. “I still don't trust her, but I trust you to know what's best for you, so I'm trying.”

Chaeyoung nodded, smiling at her best friend.

Jennie and Jisoo were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, the Gryffindor girls saying goodbye before heading upstairs.

Jennie slid her hand into Chaeyoung’s as they made their way toward the dungeon.

“Do you wanna come over?” Jennie asked as they made their way to the dorms, and Chaeyoung agreed immediately.

The door had barely closed behind them when Jennie took ahold of Chaeyoung’s hips, backing her up against the door with a little thud, which did more for Chaeyoung than she would like to admit.

Then Jennie was kissing her, and Chaeyoung didn't hesitate to kiss her back, her fingers sliding into the girls hair and pulling her closer.

Chaeyoung pulled back a few minutes later, when she felt Jennie’s hand slide under her shirt.

“Are you sure?” Chaeyoung whispered. “We don't have to.”

“I want to,” Jennie assured, her eyes searching Chaeyoung’s. “Are you drunk?”

Chaeyoung shook her head slowly. “I had two,”

Jennie nodded, kissing Chaeyoung again.

Chaeyoung smiled, sliding her hands down Jennie’s body, over her ass to her thighs, before easily lifting her up to wrap around her waist.

“You're stronger than you look,” Jennie whispered against her lips.

“Mm,” Chaeyoung hummed, slowly walking toward the bed. “It's surprisingly hard work caring for the animals.”

Chaeyoung knelt on the bed, slowly lowering Jennie onto the mattress before planting her hands either side of her head.

She stared at Jennie for a few seconds before moving to knee in between her legs. “Take my shirt off,” Chaeyoung requested.

Jennie nodded and swallowed, sitting up and reaching for the bottom of Chaeyoung’s shirt, easily pulling it over her head.

Chaeyoung watched her as she reclined back on her elbows, her eyes slowly raking down her body, lingering on her breasts, covered in a black, lacy bra, and as her eyes moved to her tummy she reached out to tentatively trace her skin down her stomach, over her belly button and down to the waistband of her skirt.

She glanced at Chaeyoung questioningly, her fingers moving to the side zip when Chaeyoung nodded, seemingly completely transfixed on Jennie.

Chaeyoung shimmied out of the skirt when Jennie unzipped it, her own hands moving to the zipper of Jennie’s pants. “Can I?”

“Just the pants, I want to keep my shirt on.” Jennie requested, and Chaeyoung nodded, leaning down to kiss Jennie as she unbuttoned and unzipped Jennie’s pants. She moved to remove them completely, throwing them somewhere to her left before setting in between her legs again, her body barely touching Jennie's and she moved to place her elbow beside Jennie's head.

“You tell me if you want to stop, understand?” Chaeyoung said, her hand coming up to cup Jennie's cheek. It was then she realized Jennie was shaking. “You're shaking.”

“Yeah,” Jennie laughed softly, her fingers tickling Chaeyoung's lower back. “I can't stop.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“It's not that, it's excitement, I promise.” Jennie assured. “I'm sorry, this isn't very sexy, I know.”

“Please,” Chaeyoung scoffed. “You are incredibly sexy, and talking about this stuff is important.” Jennie nodded softly.

“Kiss me.”

Chaeyoung smiled, dipping down to kiss Jennie, a little groan escaping her lips when Jennie opened her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Chaeyoung slowly lowered her hips against Jennie's, the girl's shaking more obvious now. “Remember-”

“To tell you to stop, I know.” The almost whiny tone to Jennie’s voice made Chaeyoung grin.

“Someone is impatient.”

“Can you blame me? You are practically naked on top of me.”

“I can be even more naked,” Chaeyoung said, kissing down Jennie’s cheek to whisper in her ear. “If you're brave enough.”

A little groan escaped Jennie’s mouth when Chaeyoung dragged her teeth along her earlobe.

Jennie undid Chaeyoung’s bra with an ease that impressed Chaeyoung, who discarded it to the side and turned back to Jennie to see her staring.

Chaeyoung had never felt better about herself, she knew she wasn't at the same level as Jisoo and Lisa, she didn't play sports, and she had always compared herself to those two, but, the way Jennie was looking at her now? She had never felt more attractive.

Chaeyoung surged forward and kissed Jennie, grinding her hips down against her's, making her gasp, then moan into Chaeyoung’s mouth.

Chaeyoung grinned, dragging her teeth along Jennie’s bottom lip before grinding down again, harder this time, and Jennie’s back arched against Chaeyoung. “Fuck,” She breathed when Chaeyoung pulled back slightly.

“Tell me what you want, if there is anything you want, okay?” Chaeyoung said, her hand sliding between them, pressing lightly against Jennie’s clit through her underwear, Jennie’s nails digging into Chaeyoung’s lower back in surprise.

Chaeyoung took that as confirmation to continue, tracing small, light circles on Jennie’s clit, making Jennie’s hips rock upward slightly.

Chaeyoung moved Jennie’s underwear to side, sliding her fingers through the wetness there, making Jennie pull back and gasp.

Chaeyoung just watched her completely awestruck by the look on Jennie’s face, pressing a little harder this time, causing Jennie to drag her nails harshly up her back, and Chaeyoung found herself moaning at the pain.

That was something she could address later, tonight was about Jennie.

It was surprisingly easy to get Jennie worked up, which was probably due to it being her first time and the fact they had been teasing each other all night. Chaeyoung could tell by the little gasps, the nails imbedding in her back, and the way Jennie hips were slowly rising up off the bed that Jennie was close.

“Look at me,” Chaeyoung whispered, and Jennie eyelids fluttered open, her pretty eyes dark and hooded. Chaeyoung almost lost it completely when Jennie’s teeth bit into her bottom lip. “Fuck,” Chaeyoung murmured, moving in to kiss Jennie before resting their foreheads together, staring down into her eyes. “Just whenever you're ready, babe.”

Chaeyoung wasn't sure if it was the permission, or if she was just that close, but as soon as the words left her lips Jennie’s back arched and her hips pressed down against the bed, a strained moan leaving her lips.

And Chaeyoung just watched, completely enamored with the girl.

“Wow,” Jennie breathed, opening her eyes to a smiling Chaeyoung, prompting her to laugh, covering her face with her hands. Chaeyoung had never seen Jennie shy before. “That's definitely better than doing it on your own.”

Chaeyoung laughed, moving to lie down on her front beside Jennie, their legs still tangled together, watching her.

Jennie peeked from behind one hand. “Why are you staring at me?”

“Because I don't think I've ever seen anything prettier than you right now.” Chaeyoung admitted in a soft, hushed tone.

That made Jennie smile, turning on her side to face Chaeyoung. “I don't know what I'm doing.”

“Nothing tonight,” Chaeyoung assured. “We can work through it when it does happen, don't worry.”

Jennie nodded, her fingers tickling Chaeyoung’s back. “Oh, jeez.”

“Mm?” Chaeyoung hummed sleepily.

“Your back, it’s all scratches.”

“Yeah, I was kind of into the pain, which I can deal with later.” Chaeyoung said. “Are you okay?”

Jennie brought her eyes back to Chaeyoung’s, a little smile pulling on her lips, her hand caressing the girl's cheek as she kissed her. “I'm so okay.”

“I'm glad,”

“You skin is so soft,” Jennie murmured, her hand running up and down Chaeyoung’s back as she moved to rest her ear against the spot just below her shoulder blade, drumming out her heartbeat against her spine.

They fell asleep like that, Jennie with her head on Chaeyoung’s back, Chaeyoung’s cheek squished against Jennie’s pillow.

\--

There was this bashful, giddiness about them the following day, one that Jisoo and Irene noticed immediately.

They were hunched together at breakfast, both giggling at God knows what when Jisoo and Irene sat down across from them, eyeing them suspiciously.

Irene side-eyed Jisoo, who smirked at the girls across from her. “You didn't?”

“I think they did,” Irene hummed.

“You better stop all this cuteness before Lisa gets here.”

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes but ignored Jisoo’s advice.

Lisa appeared a few minutes later, dropping her books onto the table and eyeing Chaeyoung and Jennie before she had even sat down. “That's gross,”

Chaeyoung tutted at the taller girl.

“We can talk about it if you want, Lisa?” Jennie offered with an overly sweet smile.

“I thought having sex was supposed to make you nicer,” Lisa quipped back. “Suppose you've done it so often that it doesn't have that effect on you anymore.”

“Lisa!” Chaeyoung warned at the same time as Jisoo scolded her. “What is your problem?”

“It's fine,” Jennie assured, placing a hand on Chaeyoung’s thigh. “I have to go to practice, but I'll see you at lunch.”

Chaeyoung nodded, accepting the kiss Jennie gave her, smiling at the girl as she walked away.

She whipped her head around to face Lisa when Jennie left. “You said you were trying , what the fuck was that?”

Lisa just shrugged, seemingly disinterested in the fact that Chaeyoung was mad at her.

“You are ridiculous sometimes,” Chaeyoung snapped as she stood. “Irene, we have History.” Chaeyoung stood and left, leaving Irene scrambling behind her.

“I think that's just their dynamic, you know?” Irene said. “Making nasty comments to each other.”

“Maybe,” Chaeyoung murmured, fully intending to talk to Lisa about it later.


	11. Chapter 11

The last thing Chaeyoung expected when entering her room was for Jennie to be there.

“Jennie?” Chaeyoung questioned, eyeing the shaking girl curled up on her bed.

There was a sniff, and Chaeyoung knew then that she was crying.

“Jen?” Chaeyoung whispered, moving to lie behind Jennie, wrapping her arms tightly around her. “I've got you. I've got you, honey.”

Jennie turned, her face pressing against Chaeyoung’s chest as she sobbed hard, hard enough to wreck her entire body.

Chaeyoung didn't ask, she just ran her hand up and down Jennie’s back, whispering soft words, telling her about her day.

Jennie didn't calm down, gripping tightly onto the back of her shirt. “I- my parents never want to see me again, they told me if I was going to keep up this ‘disgusting practice’ with girls then I am never to go home. My mother looked me right in the eyes and said that the only thing I was good for was earning them money from playing and my father would beat me if I made any mistakes while he trained me, and they blamed me for what happened to my brother. The crash was my fault, they were picking me up from the nannies when I was a baby. He hit his head so hard he was in a coma for months, and when he woke up he couldn't hear a thing.”

Chaeyoung just waited, holding Jennie tight.

“When I was drafted to the team I was so excited, they had me sign a contract when I was fifteen, and my first training was amazing, it was so much fun, until a bludger broke my hand.” Jennie sniffed. “I didn't heal well, and the team thought about letting me go until I was older, but my dad pushed the pills, he knew the side effects, he knew what it would do to me but he didn't care. Within the month I was totally different, even Hyunjin noticed. He commented on it but I didn't care, I was feeling better. My parents hated me and I didn't feel it. Then there was the media who tore me apart, the girls who I didn't even like, the people who touched me even when I told them not to.”

Jennie was shaking as she pulled back. “It hurts, Chaeyoung. All of it, it hurts so much. I just, I need them, I don't want to feel this anymore. Please.”

Jennie looked broken, Chaeyoung had never seen so much pain and fear behind someone's eyes, and it completely broke Chaeyoung’s heart. Chaeyoung almost caved, but she knows she couldn't. “You can't, Jennie.”

“Just one ,” She snapped. “I'm not asking for a sleeve, I just wanted one.”

“No,” Chaeyoung answered simply, looking at Jennie pleadingly. “You are stronger than this, babe, you know it, it's just the withdrawals talking.”

“Withdrawals?” Jennie snapped, jumping out of bed, and Chaeyoung could see her shaking. “No, I'm way past withdrawals, Chaeyoung. I'm feeling every bit of pain that I should have felt over the past three years all at once. My whole body is aching because of it. I hate everything about this, I hate feeling everything. I don't care if it means being numb, if it means not feeling anything for you, I can't do this.”

Chaeyoung knew she should have been hurt, but she knew Jennie didn't mean what she was saying, she knew she had just come off the pills the day prior, she knew that this was withdrawals talking. The shaking, her face clammy, dark circles under her eyes.

“I will make you a deal,” Chaeyoung offered, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “If, in two days, you still want them then I will get you some.”

“Two days? You want me to deal with this for two days?” Jennie ran her hand over her face. “I thought you cared about me?”

Chaeyoung had read about this, she done her research when she knew Jennie could start going through withdrawals, she knew this was part of her symptoms, but it still hurt. “I'm doing this _because_ I care about you.”

Jennie scoffed, turning her back to Chaeyoung.

“Jen,” Chaeyoung whispered as she stood, her hand finding Jennie’s cheek when she turned. “I would do anything for you, Kim Jennie, but not this, not after you worked this hard.”

The anger in Jennie’s eyes seemed to fade, her bottom lip quivering. “I don't want to, Rosie, I don't want to keep feeling this.”

“I know, and I wish I could take this away, but it will only be for a few days, and I know you are strong enough to do this.”

“What if I'm not?” Jennie asked, rubbing at her jaw as she took a step away from Chaeyoung.

“You are, you have made it this far, through that shitty childhood you had.” Chaeyoung said. “You are the strongest person I know, Jennie. You can do this, and you will.”

Jennie nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. “I feel sick, and I can't stop shaking.”

“That is part of the withdrawals, it passes within twelve hours, but it is going to be tough.” Chaeyoung stepped closer. “I'm not leaving until you are feeling better.”

“Even after how I just spoke to you.”

Chaeyoung nodded. “That is also part of withdrawals, and I know you don't mean it.”

Jennie was tearful, pursing her lips and shaking her head. “I don't deserve you.”

“Life has not been kind to you, but look at you. You have been through all of that shit and you have come out kind, and sweet, and strong.” Chaeyoung gushed. “God, Jennie, whoever gets to spend their life with you has hit the jackpot.”

A few tears slid down Jennie’s cheeks, a little smile pulling on her lips. “I'm kinda hoping it might be you.”

“If I'm lucky,” Chaeyoung whispered, cupping Jennie’s cheeks. “You are going to be okay,”

Jennie nodded, like she really did believe Chaeyoung.

“Let's put on a movie, you are probably not going to get much sleep tonight.”

Jennie swallowed and nodded, allowing Chaeyoung to guide her to the bed, settling in between the taller girl’s legs while she set up the laptop.

“Thank you, Rosie.” Jennie whispered as Chaeyoung hit play on the laptop.

Chaeyoung kissed the top of Jennie’s head. “I'm behind you one hundred percent.”

Jennie didn't sleep that night, the shaking and shivers got worse, she was sweating and clammy. There were mood swings, she was angry, then sad, then exhausted, and Chaeyoung took all of the harsh words on the chin, hugging and talking the girl through the night and through the pain.

She was up for well over thirty hours, before she crashed completely. One minute she was ranting about the school's favoritism towards Gryffindor, the next minute she was asleep.

It was so abrupt that Chaeyoung thought something was wrong, but when she realized Jennie was asleep she relaxed, moving to curl up behind Jennie, letting herself fall asleep.

\--

They slept well into the following day, and when Chaeyoung finally did wake up Jennie was already awake and sitting at her desk, in Chaeyoung’s sweater, her hands covered in the sleeves as she stared into space.

She looked better, freshly showered and rested.

Her eyes focused on Chaeyoung when Chaeyoung sat up, a soft smile on her lips. “Hey,” She greeted unsurely. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Jennie hummed, moving to knee in front of Chaeyoung. “I'm sorry, Rosie. For everything I said, and how I acted.”

Chaeyoung shook her head, smoothing her thumb over Jennie’s cheek. “It was withdrawals, I know that.”

“Still, I'm sorry.” Jennie said. “Thank you, for sticking by me.”

“Do you want to go eat?” Chaeyoung asked.

Jennie nodded, but didn't move away, instead moved closer, kissing Chaeyoung.

They finally made their way down to the great Hall for dinner, Jisoo’s eyebrows raising when they sat down.

“Jeez, I forgot you two existed, I haven’t seen you in days.” Jisoo commented, and Irene looked a little uncomfortable, eyeing Jennie with worried eyes. Chaeyoung wondered if Jennie had told her what was happening.

“I don't even want to know what you've been doing.” Lisa added.

“I had the flu, Chaeyoung was helping me through it.” Jennie lied easily, and Chaeyoung nodded along.

“Sweet, and a little gross.” Lisa said.

“I think it's really sweet,” Irene commented, and when Chaeyoung looked up at her she noticed the almost grateful look in her eyes.

Jennie was definitely better than before, but Chaeyoung knew that this wasn't the end of it, that just because the symptoms had passed didn't mean that Jennie wasn't going to struggle with this, with the cravings, the wanting to feel numb again, and she was probably going to struggle for the rest of her life.

Chaeyoung planned on being there for her through all of that.

\--

It was six days before Christmas, and two days before Chaeyoung’s last exam of the term.

She seemed to be the only one freaking out about it, Lisa barely studied, Irene was far too relaxed, and Jisoo and Jennie were so blasé that they were currently on the Quidditch field messing around. Chaeyoung was heading there now, her head buried in her notes when she banged into someone.

Chaeyoung looked up to apologize but there was something about this man that made her stall.

He was tall, tanned, with slick black hair and glasses. But it was his features that caused her to pause, those cat-like eyes looked familiar. She had seen him before, she knew exactly who he was.

‘You're Jennie’s brother,’ she signed, and the boy seemed shocked for a second before signing back.

‘I also go by Hyunjin,’ he signed back, eyeing Chaeyoung for a seconds. ‘I am going to hazard a guess and say you are Chaeyoung.’

That surprised Chaeyoung. ‘Yeah,’ she signed unsurely. ‘How did you know?’

‘Just a hunch,’ He replied. ‘Where is she, do you know?’

‘The field, I'm just heading there now.’

The man nodded, following Chaeyoung through the school to the field.

Jennie was there with Jisoo, Jennie in goal while Jisoo took shots into her, scoring more than not.

“You should definitely stick to being a seeker, Kim.” Jisoo teased, and Jennie flipped her off. Chaeyoung and Hyunjin settled on one of the benches as the girls played around a little.

‘She said you taught her.’ Chaeyoung signed.

Hyunjin nodded. ‘But then she far surpassed anything I am capable of doing.’

Chaeyoung turned her attention back to the girls, looking back at Hyunjin when he lightly nudged her. ‘Is she happy?’

Chaeyoung licked her lips as she looked up at Jennie again, laughing as she ducked out of the way of the shot Jisoo took at her.

‘I'm not sure, honestly.’

‘She seems... better, these past months.’ Hyunjin replied. ‘I don't know if it is the chance to be around people her own age or if it's down to the girl she won't stop talking about, but I'm grateful.’

Chaeyoung could barely keep up, to the point that Hyunjin smiled softly and signed it all again, slower this time.

“Oh,” Chaeyoung hummed, not wanting to tell him it could be down to the fact she was off those pills now. ‘She seems happier, since she first came here, but I don't know if I would say she's happy.’

Hyunjin nodded, and before he could reply Jennie and Jisoo touched down, probably having noticed them.

“Hyunjin?” Jennie grinned widely, practically jumping into her brother's arms and Chaeyoung watched with a soft smile. Jennie pulled back to sign. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Just checking in, no one died.’ Hyunjin smiled, a smile almost rivaling Jennie’s as he held a hand out to Jisoo.

Jisoo shook the hand, looking a little panicked. ‘This is Jisoo, she doesn't know how to sign.’ Jennie explained and Hyunjin nodded, his smile never faltering.

Her placed his hand over his chest. “Hyunjin.”

“Jisoo,” replied unsurely.

‘We'll leave you guys,’ Chaeyoung smiled, and Hyunjin wrapped an arm about her shoulder.

‘I like this one, she's cute.’

Jennie rolled her eyes, but Chaeyoung didn't miss the bashful smile on her lips.

‘Behave,’ Jennie warned before turning to Chaeyoung. “See you later?”

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung wasn't really sure what the protocol here was, they were technically dating, but she wasn't sure about families.

She didn't get the chance to over think it because Jennie stepped closer, pushing herself up onto her toes, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. “You were overthinking it,” She whispered.

“Let's go, lover girl.” Jisoo grinned at her almost dazed look, pulling Chaeyoung away. “Those genes are incredible.”

Chaeyoung glanced back at the siblings after a few feet to see Hyunjin, his hand under his shirt, miming his heart beating out of his chest.

Jennie batted at his shoulders, as if to tell him to stop, but the boy just laughed loudly.

Jennie texted her just before dinner telling her that she was going to Hogsmead with her brother for dinner and would probably be home late.

Chaeyoung spent the day with Lisa and Jisoo, Lisa still avoiding any mention of Jennie, which seemed to irritate Jisoo more than Chaeyoung. She was trying, but she was still very wary of her, and her previous reputation.

“She's nice, Lisa.” Jisoo huffed. “Not that you'd know, because it takes you years to come around to people.”

Chaeyoung sucked her teeth at the jab at Lisa and Jisoo’s relationship, her eyes not leaving her parchment.

“Well, why don't the two of you share her, then?” Lisa shot back, quickly standing.

“Lis,” Chaeyoung tutted, but the brown haired girl ignored her, heading out of the library. “Jisoo-”

“No, she needs to get over herself.” Jisoo grumbled. “We pander to her too much.”

“But that was a low blow, and you know it.”

Jisoo sighed. “I will go talk to her in awhile, once she calms down.”

“She will come around to Jennie.” Chaeyoung said. “She's trying, but she's wary of her past.”

“Or she will drive a wedge between the two of you.” Jisoo countered, lifting her eyes to watch her carefully. “Do you love her?”

The question seemed to visible startle Chaeyoung. “What?”

“Do you love her?” Jisoo asked again, slower. “It's a yes or no question, Chae.”

“It's not, though, and you know it.” Chaeyoung huffed, dunking her quill a little too rough into her ink, causing it to splash out.

“That's always been your problem, Chae.” Jisoo sighed. “You are always so forward with everything except your own feelings.”

“This has nothing to do with being forward, Jisoo. I like Jennie, I like her a lot, and I'm falling in love with her but that wasn't your question, your question I can't answer, not yet.”

Jisoo stared at Chaeyoung for a beat, a half smile pulling on her lips at the pouting girl. “I've managed to piss off both you and Lisa in the space of a few minutes, _again_ , think this breaks the old record.”

“You're an asshole.” Chaeyoung grumbled, but there was no real malice behind it.

Chaeyoung didn't see Jennie for the rest of the night, when she headed to bed at ten she had just received a text from her telling her that she seen the cutest niffler and that she was sure Chaeyoung would love it.

Chaeyoung was touched that even in her obviously drunk state Jennie had still thought about her. She quickly texted back and with a ‘That does sound cute. Have fun, Jen. Goodnight.’

She didn't hear from Jennie again until there was a knock on her door just after midnight.

Chaeyoung groaned, moving to open the door, just barely catching Jennie when she came stumbling into her room.

“Wow, Rosie, are you okay?” she asked, her voice laced with concern as she straightened, her fingertips tentatively touching Chaeyoung’s face.

Chaeyoung couldn't help but smile. “Are you? ”

“Me?” she scoffed. “M’not the one who nearly fell over.”

Chaeyoung snorted out a laugh, pulling Jennie inside and closing the door behind her. “Did you have fun, Jen?” Chaeyoung asked, guiding the girl over to her bed, making her sit and going to get her some clothes.

“So much fun, I've missed Hyunjin a lot.” She smiled. “The only thing that could’ve made it better would’ve been you.”

“Charming even when you are drunk.”

“M’not drunk,” Jennie looked genuinely offended by the accusation. “Tha’s slan- s’slander.”

“I'm sure it is, baby,” Chaeyoung laughed, turning to Jennie with a pair of sweats and an old sweater she had.

But when she turned Jennie was looking at her with wide eyes and a little smile. “Call me that again.” She whispered.

Chaeyoung laughed softly, moving to kneel in front of Jennie, setting the clothes on the bed and placing her hands on Jennie’s thighs. “What, baby?”

“Mm,” Jennie hummed, a gummy smile breaking out on her lips. “I like that one.”

“Noted,” Chaeyoung hummed, planting a lingering kiss on her lips, patting the clothes beside her. “Get changed, I wanna go back to sleep.”

“M’kay,” Jennie hummed, standing and pulling off her shirt.

Chaeyoung almost turned out of respect, when the scars littering her side and back caught her attention. “What happened?” She whispered, reaching out to touched the raised bumps.

“S’what training with m’father looks like,” Jennie answered nonchalantly, like it was no big deal , but Chaeyoung’s blood boiled.

Jennie just went about her business, as if she hadn't just dropped a huge bomb on Chaeyoung, then clambered into bed, leaving room for Chaeyoung. “C’mon, then, buttercup.”

Chaeyoung calmed herself enough to climb into bed, wrapping her arms securely around Jennie, her lips against her hair. “I won't let anyone hurt you again,” Chaeyoung whispered.

“Mm,” Jennie hummed. “I feel safe w’you.”

“How long is your brother here for?”

“He’s goin’ to Sweden on Christmas eve, that’s why he's here.” Jennie answered. “He wanted me to go but mom and dad’ll be there.”

Chaeyoung nodded understandingly.

“He wants t’have dinner with you, and me, obviously.” Jennie spoke against Chaeyoung’s neck, and Chaeyoung knew she was close to falling asleep. “Said he wants t’get t’know the girl I'm fallin’ in love with.”

That was the first time the L word had been used in the context to their relationship, Chaeyoung knew it would be coming soon, there had been something different between them for a while now.

“That sounds nice.”

Jennie nodded, and it was a few minutes before she was softly snoring against Chaeyoung’s neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner with Hyunjin went well, Chaeyoung was stressed because she had to study, but after a few minutes of watching the siblings playfully tease each other Chaeyoung felt herself relax.

Hyunjin slowed down his signing for Chaeyoung, waving her off when she apologized, claiming that it was just nice to meet someone who understood him.

Jennie was a little sad saying goodbye to her brother, but she was still happy as they walked back to the castle, Chaeyoung wrapped in Jennie’s Quidditch sweater.

“He loved you,” Jennie said when they entered her dorm, pulling Chaeyoung against her, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

“I'm really glad, I was worried.”

“It’s hard not to love you.” Jennie admitted softly, and it sounded like a confession to Chaeyoung.

Smiling, Chaeyoung placed her hands on Jennie’s cheeks and kissed her.

-

Lisa went home for Christmas, but Chaeyoung stuck to her guns, even with Lisa’s constant pressure to go with her.

Chaeyoung assured her that she would meet her at Jisoo’s on Christmas eve.

After Lisa left, Chaeyoung headed to the pens, settling in with the jackalopes when she spotted the Bowtruckle that seemed to be hanging around a lot lately peeking around the wooden beam above her head.

She smiled, reaching her hand up, her fingertips resting on the wood just in front of the creature, who looked a little startled but after a few seconds tentatively reached out to poke at Chaeyoung’s finger, quickly drawing its own spindly appendage back. Once the creature deemed it safe it stepped onto her hand and scampered down her arm, settling on her shoulder and peering curiously at her earring.

“What are you doing away from your group?” Chaeyoung questioned softly, giggling when it's fingers tickled at her ear.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung jumped, and the Bowtruckle startled, hiding behind her ear, peeking out to watch Jisoo carefully. “You okay?”

“I'm fine,” Chaeyoung assured, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Jisoo wasn't convinced, making her way into the pen, which was a surprise, she usually avoided the jackalopes (that may be why Chaeyoung chose them today), they didn't like her much, Chaeyoung figured they sensed the wolf in her.

“I thought you were going home?”

“I am,” Jisoo hummed, moving to sit down beside her best friend. “Why do you have a Bowtruckle on you?”

“I can have friends outside of you and Lisa.”

Jisoo laughed, shaking her head fondly, but she sobered quick. “Are you sure about this, Chae? Not going home.”

“They won't be there for Christmas, I know it, Lisa does, too, otherwise she wouldn't have stopped pestering me so easily.”

Jisoo nodded, Chaeyoung knew that even she knew they wouldn't be there. “They love you.”

“I shouldn't need convincing of that.” Chaeyoung shot back.

“Okay, I love you.”

Chaeyoung’s lips pulled into a little smile. “I don't need convincing of that.”

Jisoo smile, placing a hand on the side of Chaeyoung’s head and pulling her in to kiss her temple.

“Is this where you kids go to get up to no good?”

Chaeyoung smiled at the voice, lifting her eyes to see Jennie, dressed in Chaeyoung’s sweatpants and her own Quidditch sweater, leaning against the door with her arms crossed and her eyebrow cocked.

“Busted, we love a good roll around the hay with stinky rabbits.”

There was not a shred of jealousy in Jennie’s eyes, and Chaeyoung was so grateful for that, because this was how she and Jisoo were, she didn't want that to be an issue. “Jackalope,” Chaeyoung corrected and Jisoo waved her off.

“I'm almost hurt, you never bring me here for a roll around the hay.”

“I think you both do enough of that in your dorms.” Jisoo said, and Jennie hummed. “Okay,” She announced, hopping to her feet and brushing herself off. “I need to go, but I will be seeing you on Christmas eve, Chae.”

Jennie held the door open for Jisoo before moving to take up the spot Jisoo had been, planting a soft kiss on Chaeyoung’s lips. “You have a bowtruckle on your shoulder.”

“He's a friend.”

“Of course he is,” Jennie laughed, holding out an envelope to Chaeyoung. “This is for you.”

“What is it?” Chaeyoung frowned, taking the gift. “Call it a post exam gift,”

Chaeyoung frowned, tearing it open and pulling out the paper. The first thing she noticed was the ‘YMCC’ insignia at the top, she knew immediately what it was. “Yosemite Magical Creature Conservation?”

“The application was due a few days ago but I was talking to the woman who runs the park, she is a friend of Hyunjin’s, and when I told her about you she was convinced you would be perfect for the role.” Jennie explained, resting her head back against the wall, tilting to the side to look at Chaeyoung. “She kept the application process open for a few extra days, so you need to get it sent tonight if it's something you want to do. And she understands you still have six months of school left so while you are here she will be required to do desk work, she said a whole lot of stuff I didn't understand but you will.”

“You-” Chaeyoung scanned the application form, her chest filling with something she could only describe as love as she lifted her eyes to Jennie. “You didn't have to do this.”

“I did it for the animals, they aren't going to get better than you.” Jennie smile, proud. “And it might just be a fantastic coincidence that my team grounds are in Fresno, which is an hour's drive.”

Chaeyoung didn't know what to say, so she just kissed Jennie, her hands gripping onto her cheeks as she pulled her in. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Jennie smiled, attempting to tuck a strand of hair behind Chaeyoung’s ear but snatched her hand back when the bowtruckle batted at her hand.

Chaeyoung laughed, picking the creature up and placing him back where she found him as she stood, stretching out her limbs. “I should go start this.”

They settled in the common room, just lying across the sill on her stomach, scribbling away on the form while Jennie sat on the nearby couch, not even pretending to read, too busy watching Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung was midway through the application when something fell out of her hoodie and onto the page.

She startled, pushing herself back but quickly settled when she noticed the bowtruckle from before sitting on the page with a surprisingly expressive face. They looked like they were almost pouting sadly up at her, one of his little appendages crooked.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Chaeyoung whispered. She noted how small they were, smaller than any bowtruckle she had ever seen, young or otherwise. “Do you have a family?”

She knew the creature couldn't understand her, but the way the creature reached up, its long, branch like fingers tentatively holding onto her nose, it felt like an answer to Chaeyoung.

“We're not supposed to have unapproved creatures in the castle,” Chaeyoung whispered, glancing at Jennie who was watching her curiously. She pulled the hood of her hoodie open, a little smile on her lips. “But no one has to know.”

Chaeyoung was sure the creature smiled as it clambered up her arm and into her hood.

Jennie laughed softly, shaking her head at Chaeyoung. “Yeah, you're going to be perfect for that job.”


End file.
